The Journey to End All Journeys
by berserker823
Summary: Summary is inside due to length. Journey fic centered in Kalos. Hope you enjoy. Rated T for violence, some language, a couple sexual situations, and drinking. R&R please and I'll return the favor if you have any stories.
1. Summary

Mako Tokoma is an orphan living in the Kalos Region and lacks the funds to get his Trainer Card and to go on his journey with his friends, but on his eighteenth birthday he receives a package from his deceased parents containing the code to a secret bank account left for him. Now he is able to join his friends on a journey across the beautiful Kalos Region where they encounter dozens of new friends, rivals, and love interests, hundreds of different Pokémon, a criminal syndicate who will do anything to make a profit, and a madman who plans on gaining control of the Destruction Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When I was four-years old, my parents passed away while sailing in Western Kalos. A storm hit their boat and it sank with them trapped inside. I had no other family, so I was placed in Satoshi's Orphanage in Vanniville Town. Due to my youth, I didn't quite understand what was going on. Everyone protected me from the fact and told me that my parents were just on a secret mission. I was five when I figured out what really happened. I was so angry that they had lied to me for an entire year that I ran away from the orphanage.

Now, obviously I didn't get too far. In fact, I ended up in a Berry garden a couple houses over from the orphanage. I stole a few Berries until I had a shovel pointed toward my head by a girl my age. She had short, red hair and green eyes, and she was scary.

"We don't like thieves; so you better put those Berries down and come inside to ask my parents like a real man," she told me.

I dropped both Berries in either hand and held my hands up in surrender. I was led into the Sugita household by the person who soon became my best friend.

Erin Sugita made living here tolerable, so I stayed in the orphanage. Soon, I started school with my new friend, and I quickly made another friend.

Serena Okura was by far the nicest person I've ever known and she really knew how to cook. She'd always bring homemade cookies into class at least twice a week. Let's just say, I ended up getting kind of chubby by the time I was eight. That's when I met my bitter enemy.

Calem Inaba was a prick. He was a douche, an asshole, a no-good-son-of-a-bitch. The first thing he said to me when he moved to Vanniville Town was, "get out of the way you ugly Munchlax". Naturally, those were fighting words and the first of our many fights occurred that day. I gave him a bloody nose, but he knocked out a baby tooth. He was a jerk to just about anyone except for Serena. He had a bit of a crush on the honey blonde that brought in cookies on a weekly basis. He soon became less of a jerk while around her until he found out I was an orphan. Then his score on the jerk meter doubled from his original position.

"Where are your parents, Tokoma? Oh yeah, they're dead," he teased me one day at recess when we were ten.

Unluckily for him, Erin was right next to me when he crossed the line. Calem was destroyed by my best friend and pretty much lost any friend he had made.

When we were sixteen, Calem had matured quite a bit and asked for my forgiveness. I forgave him after making him flop on the ground like a Magikarp for the entire school to see.

We still competed in just about everything; Battle Class especially. We never got a winning streak against each other and our battles would attract the entire school. There was one thing I couldn't compete against him in; however, and that was the fact that when he graduates, he can get his Trainer Card, and go on a journey across the Kalos Region. I was a poor orphan and couldn't afford to go on a journey. Even worse, it was my eighteenth birthday today and we have all graduated now. My friends all have decided to stay in Vanniville Town to celebrate my birthday, but they would be leaving without me the next day. To add salt to my gaping wounds, the orphanage was forcing me to move out after I turn eighteen due to the Kalos Law. I was invited by Erin's parents to stay at their house while I look for a job and I was most likely going to take them up on their offer, but it was going to be hard. I was losing my friends and my place of living all in the same day, so I was not excited about my birthday.

It was six o'clock in the morning on the day of my birthday and I was sleeping up in the attic of the orphanage. I gave up whatever room I had to a new arrival and soon found myself sleeping in the attic. It wasn't that bad. I had enough blankets to avoid being cold, and I only occasionally had to deal with a few wild Pokémon; at least until a Murkrow moved in.

Murkrow was a Pokémon who flew into the attic after being injured in a fight with a Meowth. I had healed his injuries with stuff I picked up in Pokémon & Trainer Health at school and he refused to leave my side since. That was three years ago.

Someone slipped into my room, awakening Murkrow, but he kept quiet when the person held a finger to her rose petal lips. Green eyes flickered over to my bed and she crept over like a predator hunting her prey. Then she pounced, slamming her hands down onto my stomach, and jerking me awake. My blue eyes were wide and frantically looking around until settling on the smiling face of Erin.

"Damn it, Erin, can't you let me sleep in on my birthday?" I asked tiredly, pushing her off of me.

"Nope," Erin said, lying beside me.

Murkrow flew down from his perch on the rafters before landing on my head.

"And _you_; why did you let her in here?" I asked.

_Because she always brings me Pokémon food_, Murkrow stated to me.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I could communicate with Pokémon and understand what they are saying. So in summary, I am the incredibly attractive orphan who can talk to Pokémon. Eh, at least I wasn't chubby anymore. All those years of working out got rid of my gut and gave me a nice body.

"Traitor," I spat at Murkrow, who just pecked my forehead.

Erin got up to her feet and grabbed my arm.

"Come on Mako, it's your birthday. I need to drag you around the town for the celebration," Erin said, singing the word celebration.

"No," I said, quickly becoming dead weight in an attempt to deter my friend.

What was I thinking? Erin was never deterred by anything. She kept dragging me until I was off my bed and on the floor. Murkrow had flapped his wings to avoid falling with me before landing on the floor by my head and pecking me once more.

_I'd get up, dude,_ he suggested.

I groaned and got to my feet before giving Erin an exasperated look.

"You better not have gotten me anything," I told her before grabbing a clean set of donated clothes from Calem to change into.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Now dressed in a black t-shirt with a Pokéball on it and a pair of faded jeans, I allowed Erin to drag me out of the orphanage for whatever fresh hell she was prepared to unleash upon me today. You could say I was being pessimistic and I would probably agree with you, but I had the right to be in a sour mood.

"Come on, I'm treating you to some breakfast," Erin said, dragging me into a diner.

Murkrow was unable to follow us inside due to he being banned in this diner after flying into the kitchen to gorge himself.

We sat down at a booth and I rested my head on the cold table.

"Are you okay, Mako?" Erin asked.

"No, I got woken up at the butt crack of dawn so I could celebrate a day that I'd rather not be celebrating," I responded a bit more bitter than I originally intended.

Erin actually looked a bit hurt by my response and I immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry Mako… I just wanted today to be great since we were leaving tomorrow…," Erin said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

More regret hit me and I moved over to her side of the booth and sat next to her.

"No, I'm sorry. I should stop being so selfish and just suck it up. It's not like you're going to be gone forever and we have our Xtransceivers to video chat," I said.

Xtransceivers were these cool little devices that could be used to keep in contact with people all across the Kalos Region through a video chat function. It could also do things like keep you updated with the news and other cool stuff.

I quickly pulled Erin into a hug until I saw her smile.

"This is why I love ya so much you loser; you always know how to make me smile," Erin said, pushing me away.

"Love ya too, you little shit," I responded before moving over to the seat across from her.

I put on a smile and decided to act as fun as I possibly could today for her sake.

After breakfast, Erin and I made our way over to Serena's house with Murkrow perched on my shoulder. Erin knocked on the door and Serena's mother answered it.

"Good morning Ms. Okura," I greeted her.

"Good morning, both of you, and how many times must I say for you to just call me Grace," Serena's mother said.

She allowed us into her home.

"I'm afraid Serena isn't awake yet, but I'll send Fletchling to go wake her," Grace said.

She nodded at the small Flying-type Pokémon and it flew off up the stairs to Serena's room where we all heard her squeal at being woken up.

"Serena! Mako and Erin are here!" Grace called up to her daughter.

"Okay Mom, I'll be down in a bit!" Serena called back.

Forty minutes later and an irate Erin was beginning to contemplate going up those stairs and dragging Serena down. Luckily for Serena's sake, she came down just as Erin got to her feet.

"About time," Erin growled.

"Sorry, but I wanted to look perfect for Mako's birthday," Serena responded, giving me a hug.

I smirked at her and looked her over once.

"Well, you succeeded," I commented.

"Thanks Mako!" Serena said happily, giving me one more hug.

Erin grew tired and grabbed Serena by her hair before dragging her out of her house. I stood there sweat-dropping and then followed the two of them. We walked over to Calem's house where he was waiting.

"Ladies, Erin," Calem greeted us.

"You want to get hurt, Inaba?" Erin asked threateningly.

"Not particularly," Calem responded.

"Then shut up and come on. It's time for the birthday celebration!" Erin cheered.

"Guys, I don't need some celebration," I told them.

"Nonsense, you will get a celebration and you will like it," Erin said, giving me a steely glare that told me to shut up.

I was then being dragged by Erin toward her house with Serena and Calem trailing behind me.

"Sit down," Erin ordered, pointing at her couch.

I sat down, not wanting to enact the wrath of Erin and Murkrow perched himself onto my shoulder once more.

_Dude, you're so whipped_, he told me.

"Shut up, you're scared of her too," I said.

_Pshh, not even_, Murkrow responded.

"Murkrow, if you're talking about me to Mako, I will cook you," Erin said in a disturbing sing-song tone.

Murkrow's eyes widened.

_Alright, she's scary_, he admitted.

Serena and Calem went to the other room with Erin and they returned with a large cake.

"Guys, you didn't have to," I said as they placed the cake down.

"Shut up and look at it," Erin responded.

I looked at the cake and was unable to stop myself from smiling. It said, "Happy Birthday to our favorite asshole, sweetheart, best friend, and don't be mad that we got you a gift".

"I told you not to get me a gift," I said.

"Oh my Arceus, _shut up_!" Erin snapped, growing tired of my complaints.

She threw an envelope at me and I opened it. I pulled the handmade birthday card Serena made without a doubt and five hundred Pokédollars fell out of it. I dropped the card and picked up the money in shock.

"It's…," I muttered.

"Enough to get your Trainer Card, Mako," Erin said surprisingly soft as she sat down next to me.

"With your Trainer Card, you get discounts on Pokémon food and you can get free board at the Pokémon Center and free access to their buffet," Serena said, sitting on the other side of me.

"You can go with us now, dude," Calem said.

"What about all the other supplies? Where will I get the money for them?" I asked, clenching my fist over the money.

"We can help…," Erin said, but I got to my feet.

"No," I said.

"Mako," Erin said, getting to her feet as well.

"No, I don't want anyone's charity or pity," I responded, holding the money out to Erin.

"Mako," Calem said almost warningly.

"We're just trying to help," Serena said.

"Mako, we do not pity you and we're not giving you charity, we're trying to help you do what you've always wanted to do," Erin said, giving me a serious look.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I muttered, dropping the money onto the floor before leaving with Murkrow looking at me concernedly from my shoulder.

"Mako!" Erin shouted, wanting to pursue me, but Calem stopped her.

"Let him be alone for a little bit," he said.

"Ugh… fine," Erin relented, sitting down on her couch, bringing her knees to her chest, and resting her forehead on them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I stormed back over to the orphanage; the noon-time sun blazing overhead.

_Mako, your friends… they were just…_, Murkrow was saying to me.

"Save it, Murkrow," I responded.

I walked into the orphanage where Ms. Satoshi, the primary caretaker, tried telling me something, but I wasn't listening. I stormed up the stairs and went straight up into the attic. I fell back onto my bed for what was probably going to be the last time and stared up at the rafters. Murkrow never left my side.

About an hour later, I heard someone climbing into the attic window. I knew who it was right away and for the first time since I got back to the orphanage, Murkrow flew up into the rafters. I looked over at the window and saw Erin standing there. She looked torn; like she didn't know whether to be upset or concerned or both of those emotions toward me.

"Erin, I don't want to hear it," I said, turning away from her.

I heard her walk over and sit on the side of the bed behind me.

"I'm not leaving," she revealed.

"What?" I questioned, turning back to her.

"I'm staying in Vanniville Town so I can help you get a job and I will stay here until you get enough money to go on your journey," Erin said, looking at me defiantly.

"Erin, no. Don't withhold your dream for me," I said, sitting up.

"Don't you get it, Mako!" she snapped at me, causing me to flinch.

I looked at her as her features grew to show how distraught she was.

"I don't give a damn about my dream if it means you can't be there, by my side, while I try to achieve it," Erin said.

"Erin…," I muttered, reaching for her.

"Don't touch me, Mako, I will break your Arceus-damned hand if you touch me," she threatened, but I didn't care.

I put my hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a hug.

"I hate you sometimes you big asshole," Erin muttered into my shoulder before relaxing a bit.

A knock came to the door to the attic and Erin got to her feet quickly and wiped some of her tears away. Ms. Satoshi climbed into the attic with an envelope in her hand.

"I was going to give this to you when you first walked in, but you were so upset, I decided to wait a bit before coming to you," Ms. Satoshi said.

"What is it?" I asked, getting to my feet.

I hope it wasn't money from her. She needed to worry about the other kids here, not me.

"It's from your… it's from your parents, Mako," Ms. Satoshi revealed.

"Wait, what?" I questioned before looking at the letter.

"To Mako Tokoma, our beautiful, baby boy" it read.

"Open it, Mako," Erin told me.

I wasted no time opening it and I pulled a hand-written note with a bank card attached to the back of it out.

_Dear Mako,_

_If you are reading this, it means your mother and I have unfortunately passed away. We're sorry we couldn't have been there for you as you've grown up to be a man; please don't hate us. Your mother and I were working for a man… he was a dangerous man, and that's why we left Kalos and we left you in the care of Ms. Satoshi. Now I knew you always wanted to go on a journey after you graduated from school, but I know that you'd lack money to go, which is why we had a bank account set up for you when you turn eighteen; the same day this letter is to be mailed to you. Go to the bank as soon as possible, the code is 0823. We love you, Mako._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

_P.S., Your mother says that if you got some girl pregnant by the time you get this letter, she'll haunt you for eternity._

I read the letter a couple times over to myself after reading it out loud.

"At least you don't have to worry about your mother haunting you," Erin joked, trying to break the silence.

"I'm going to the bank," I said.

"I'm coming with you," Erin said.

_I got nothing better to do_, Murkrow said, flying down onto my shoulder.

I gave my thanks to Ms. Satoshi before leaving with Erin and Murkrow to the Vanniville City Bank where the bank card was issued to. I went up to the ATM, put the card in, put in the PIN code, and then hit check balance on the screen. I waited a bit and then swore I was going to have a freaking heart attack.

"Holy shit!" Erin shouted, seeing how much money was in the account.

There was a one followed by six zeroes in the account. My parents had left me with one million Pokédollars! I could buy a bike, now!

_Page Break_

I was sitting on a bench outside of the bank as Erin was calling both Serena and Calem to get down here as soon as possible.

"Mako, oh my Arceus, Mako!" Erin cried out in glee.

She sat down on the bench next to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder, pushing Murkrow off in the process, and shook me a bit.

"You can go on your journey now!" she shouted.

"Alright, simmer down Fire Red," I said, chuckling a bit.

"Alright, I know what I'm gonna do with ya, now," Erin said.

"What?" I asked, growing nervous.

"Serena and I are taking you clothes shopping!" Erin exclaimed.

"Oh, no you're not," I responded.

"Oh, yes we are," Erin argued.

"What's wrong with what I wear now?" I asked.

"They're hand-me-downs from a loser," Erin said.

"I heard that," Calem stated as he and Serena came over.

"So why are we at the bank?" Serena asked.

"Because Mako here is a millionaire," Erin said.

"What?" Serena and Calem questioned.

"I'm hardly a millionaire," I countered.

"Your parents left you a million dollars," Erin said.

"Announce it to the world, why don't ya," I muttered.

"Alright. MY BEST FRIEND IS A MILLIONAIRE!" Erin shouted to everyone who could hear in the vicinity.

I lowered my head, but smirked anyways.

"Alright, alright, quit yelling," I said, getting to my feet.

Erin just looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"So are you really gonna take me shopping?" I asked.

"Of course!" Serena exclaimed.

"You need something else to where other than this loser's hand-me-downs," Erin said.

"I'm right here, you know," Calem pointed out.

"I know," Erin said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I hated clothes shopping and I never even did much of it. Growing up, Erin and Serena would drag me along to pick out some clothes for me to wear, but I'd usually tell them no, unless Erin literally twisted my arm into agreeing to something they picked out for me. Now, I had no excuse, no backup plan to escape the fresh hell of being dragged through a boutique by your two female friends. Part of me wished my parents never left me that money.

"Could you look anymore miserable?" Erin asked as I sat down on a bench while she and Serena looked through racks of expensive clothes.

"Yes," I responded, nodding, and then making a face.

Erin threw a shirt at me, covering my face. I pulled it off and saw her sticking her tongue out at me.

"Go try that shirt on, Mako," Serena said.

"Fine," I responded, getting to my feet.

I walked over to the dressing room and slipped on the simple black t-shirt that was priced at three hundred Pokédollars.

"Who the hell would spend three hundred Pokédollars on a simple black shirt? What, is it made of Umbreon fur?" I questioned, looking at it in the mirror.

A knock came at the door to the dressing room.

"Are you done yet, Mako? Serena and I found another outfit for you," Erin asked.

"Yeah," I muttered, opening the door.

Erin whistled and looked me up and down. I grabbed the next article of clothing she grabbed and slammed the door in her face.

"Oh don't be so grumpy," Erin said.

I ignored her and looked at what they grabbed for me this time. I smirked. I liked this one. It was a black trench coat with a removable hood. I quickly put it on over the black shirt and slid the hood over my head.

I stepped out to where Erin was and she smiled.

"I thought you'd like that one," she said.

"You're the only person who could find a way to make clothes shopping somewhat enjoyable," I said.

"That's because I know you, Mako," Erin said.

"Go pick out whatever you want and I'll buy it," I said.

"Really!?" Erin asked excitedly.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. She was never the type to get excited over clothes. That was Serena. Erin quickly collected herself.

"Cool, thanks," she said casually.

"Go on and make sure you look great in it," I said.

"I always look great in whatever I wear, thank you very much," Erin said, turning her nose up at me proudly before walking away.

I chuckled and went back into the dressing room to change back into the clothes I own. I stepped out and saw Serena standing there.

"I think that should be enough," I told her.

"Agreed. Where's Erin?" Serena asked.

"Doing what you should be doing right now," I said.

"Oh, what's that?" Serena asked.

"Picking out an outfit," I said.

Serena's jaw dropped and then she embraced me in a tight hug.

"Go, the shop closes in an hour," I told her.

"Okay, thank you Mako!" Serena exclaimed before running off to find her an outfit.

"No… thank you," I muttered to myself.

_Page Break_

That night I took Erin, her parents, Serena, her mother, Calem, his parents, and Ms. Satoshi all out to dinner. It was going to be the final night I'd be in Vanniville Town and with my newfound wealth; I wanted to treat everyone out to a nice dinner to show them how appreciative I was.

"To Mako!" Erin called out, preparing a toast.

It was a great night, one of the very few I have had.

Later that night, I was lying in my bed, looking at the letter my parents left me. Something disturbed me about it. My parents were working for a dangerous man and they claim their deaths were caused by him. That's not right… a storm capsized their boat, right?

A knock at the attic window broke me from my train of thought and I saw Erin climb in.

"Hey buddy," she said with a smile.

"Hey," I responded, putting the letter away.

Erin walked over and sat down on my bed.

"Can't sleep?" I asked.

"No, I'm too excited about tomorrow. How do you feel?" Erin asked.

"Nervous," I answered immediately.

"Really? I thought ecstatic would be more like it," Erin said.

"Well, honestly, it's this letter that has me bugged," I said.

"The part about your parents' boss possibly being the one who killed them?" Erin asked a little too bluntly.

I gave her a look and she immediately apologized.

"They weren't killed; they died," I said.

"Then why is it bugging you?" Erin asked.

"Because what if it's true… what if my parents were killed?" I asked.

"Mako…," Erin said softly.

I groaned and just lay back on my bed. Erin gave me a smile and lay next to me.

"If you want, I can help you figure this out," Erin said.

"No… I just need to forget this," I muttered.

"Didn't your parents work over in Lumiose City?" Erin asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"How about we go to their work when we get to Lumiose?" Erin asked.

"No, Erin," I said.

"What if they were killed in some kind of conspiracy?" Erin asked.

"Alright, enough!" I snapped, giving Erin a tired glare.

"Sorry… I should've stopped," Erin responded meekly.

"I understand you care, but what if we do investigate this and they did get murdered and their boss, who I don't even know, did kill them? What then? What do I do then?" I asked.

"You get them justice," Erin said.

"This isn't some cheesy movie. If someone really has the power and the resources to kill two people and make it look like an accident, then they'll probably be able to outsmart the two of us," I said.

"You sayin' I'm dumb?" Erin asked, grabbing the front of my shirt.

I gave Erin a look and she let me go.

"Alright, I'll stop bugging you about the letter, but if it continues to bug you, then tell me, and we can get some closure on the whole thing," Erin said.

"Alright, thank you," I said.

"No problem, loser; now scoot over. I'm sleeping in your bed tonight," Erin said.

I scooted over. This wasn't the first time she's slept in the same bed as me or vice-versa, and before you readers get it in your head that this is some kind of romantic thing, I assure you it's one hundred percent platonic.

"Give me my favorite pillow," Erin ordered.

I sighed and offered my arm, which Erin cuddled up against.

Okay, ninety-nine percent platonic. Shut up!

_Mako and Erin, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_, Murkrow sang from the rafters.

I used my free arm to throw my shoe at him, knocking him off the rafters.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning I woke up to Erin looking at me.

"Please tell me you weren't watching me sleep," I muttered.

"Maybe," Erin sang happily.

I groaned and got to my feet.

"Go home and get dressed, Little Red, we'll be leaving soon," I said.

"I'm already dressed. I got up early and left to do so," Erin pointed out, getting to her feet as well.

She was wearing a grey, long-sleeved top with a red vest over it, a pair of black, high-waisted shorts with dark brown pantyhose, and black, shin-high boots.

"Nice," I said, moving to pick my favorite outfit that was bought yesterday.

"I bought it yesterday," Erin said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Cool, be right back," I said, leaving my room to shower.

Erin sweat-dropped and lowered her head in defeat.

_Page Break_

I ran back into the attic, changed into my all-black attire and noticed Erin was gone.

_She left a bit ago_, Murkrow informed me.

"Alright, thanks," I said, grabbing a large backpack I had bought yesterday.

I looked up at the Dark/Flying-type I had befriended and smirked.

"You wanna come with me, Murkrow?" I asked.

_No one else here will feed me_, he stated, flying down to land on my shoulder.

I continued to smirk as I climbed down out of the attic. I ran down the stairs where Ms. Satoshi was standing.

"You're leaving now, Mako?" she asked me.

"Yeah… thank you for everything," I told her.

"No, thank you for being you," Ms. Satoshi said.

She handed me some sandwiches wrapped in tinfoil.

"For the road, be careful out there, and don't get into trouble, and keep Erin out of trouble as well, and don't let her get you into…," Ms. Satoshi rambled on.

"Yes, Ms. Satoshi," I said, cutting her off with a chuckle.

"Goodbye Mako," she said.

I nodded and left the orphanage. I walked outside and met up with Erin.

"Hey, why'd you leave?" I asked her.

"Oh, I needed to get something back at home," she lied to me.

I knew she lied to me right there. Why would she lie to me? I studied her for a bit with my eyes narrowed, but suddenly Serena came running over to us.

"Oh my Arceus, she's actually on-time and not asleep," Erin stated.

"Uh huh, we ought to be proud of her," I responded, still keeping an eye on my best friend.

"Oh hardy-har-har," Serena grumbled, rolling her blue eyes.

"Aw, is someone grumpy 'cause she got up early?" Erin teased.

"Nope, my mother did her usual attempt at trying to convince me to become a Rhyhorn Racer like her," Serena said.

"Yikes, do you think she's ever gonna get past that?" I asked.

"Probably not; I honestly don't know what I want to do with my life, to be honest, but right now, I just want to go on a journey with my friends," Serena said.

"And we're damn glad ta have ya, Serena," Erin said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Erin put her other arm around my shoulders as my Xtransceiver began to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Calem was calling me.

"Yeah?" I answered the call.

A hologram of Calem's head popped up in plain view of the three of us.

"Good morning, ladies, I'm just calling you to say I'm already in Aquacorde Town," Calem said.

"What!? We were supposed to leave Vanniville together you selfish, no-good, piece of shit!" Erin barked loudly, snatching my Xtransceiver from my hand.

"I know, I know, but in order to avoid being late due to our friend sleeping in as usual, I left early so I could be here on time and not keep the Professor waiting for when he arrived," Calem responded calmly.

"Hey!" Serena protested.

"Alright, alright, we'll meet you there Calem," I told him, hanging up my Xtransceiver before Erin could unleash a profane string of curses onto him.

"Alright, let's go to Aquacorde Town," I said, putting the Xtransceiver into my pocket.

"I'm gonna shove my foot down Calem's throat the moment we get there," Erin growled.

_She __is__ scary_, Murkrow said, still perched on my shoulder.

I nodded in agreement as we went toward the Vanniville Gateway that opened out into the Vanniville Pathway; a short, mile-long path between Vanniville Town and Aquacorde Town. A ten minute walk later and we were entering Aquacorde Town; a small town full of shops and cafes. Outside one of these cafes, Calem was sitting at a large table sipping on a cappuccino.

"About time you got here," he said as we walked over.

"How hot is that coffee?" Erin asked.

"It's cooled down," Calem answered.

"Erin, no!" I barked, grabbing her wrist as she reached to pour the coffee onto Calem's head.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and Murkrow even grabbed the back of her shirt to help me pull her away from a bored-looking Calem.

"Guys, it's the Professor," Serena pointed out, causing Erin to stop trying to maim Calem.

I reacted slower than her and pulled her into me a bit. Erin looked at me over her shoulder and pushed me away.

"Jerk," she muttered, rubbing her wrist.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Good morning, future Trainers," Professor Augustine Sycamore greeted us.

"Good morning, Professor Sycamore, it's an honor to meet you," Calem said, shaking his hand.

"Kiss ass," Erin muttered under her breath loud enough for me to hear.

I snickered a bit.

"Mako Tokoma, is that you?" Professor Sycamore asked.

I was a bit taken aback that he knew my full name. Calem; who had called the Professor to inform me I was going, never gave out my full name. He just referred to me as "my friend". How did he know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Well, I knew your parents," Professor Sycamore revealed.

My eyes widened in shock.

"The last time I saw you, you weren't even walking yet. Now look at you; you're taller than me," Professor Sycamore said.

I was still at a loss for words and just stared dumbly at the thirty-something-year old man.

"Please excuse my friend, Professor Sycamore. He recently came into some money and he's just been a bit off since then," Calem said.

Erin gave Calem an irritated look and kicked him in the shin beneath the table. His pained look provided enough satisfaction.

"You knew my parents…," I muttered.

"Well, I actually worked with them," Professor Sycamore said.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I stood there in front of the Professor as his revelation processed through my mind.

"Mako, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," I responded, sitting down at the table.

Remember when I told you I was able to tell when Erin was lying; well, it kind of went both ways. I could feel her staring through me.

"Either way; I'm sure none of you wish to speak about the past. I bet you want to pick your Starter Pokémon," Professor Sycamore said.

"Well, of course," Erin responded.

"Good, I have four Pokémon for you," Professor Sycamore said, bringing out the four devices.

He released the four Pokémon from the Pokéballs and we got to our feet to look at them.

"Meet Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, and Eevee," the Professor said.

Chespin was a brown-furred, rodent-like Pokémon with a green, spiky cap on his head. Fennekin was an orange-furred, fox-like Pokémon with large, red tufts of fur sticking out of her ears. Froakie was a blue-skinned, frog-like Pokémon with a pile of bubbles around his collar. Eevee was a brown-furred, cat-like Pokémon with large ears.

"So who picks first?" Serena asked.

"I say we play Grass, Fire, Water," Erin suggested.

The game went on and the order was determined. I was to go first, then Erin, then Calem, and then Serena.

I approached the four Pokémon and looked them over. Chespin seemed playful, Fennekin seemed shy, and Eevee seemed affectionate. Froakie; however, stared me down challengingly. He wanted to fight.

"Froakie," I stated.

"Good choice. Here is Froakie's Pokéball," Professor Sycamore said.

I nodded and looked at the Water-type.

"Hello Froakie, my name is Mako," I introduced myself.

_Whatever_, Froakie muttered, hopping over to my feet.

_Talk about a bad attitude_, Murkrow commented.

"My turn and I pick Eevee!" Erin exclaimed.

Eevee ran over to the redhead and jumped into her arms.

"Hmm… I pick Chespin," Calem said after a little bit of thought.

_Alright_, I heard Chespin shout.

Fennekin looked a little disheartened at being picked last, but Serena knelt down beside the Fire-type with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi Fennekin. I know you're sad about being the last one, but I would've chosen you I had gone first. I know we'll make a good team," Serena said softly.

Fennekin perked up at that and Serena picked her up. Professor Sycamore handed out the Pokéballs for the choices Erin, Calem, and Serena made and then handed us Pokédexes.

"With these, you can get a lot of information on the Pokémon you've seen and even more information on the Pokémon you've caught," Professor Sycamore said.

"Cool," I said, admiring the device.

It was two-inches long and four-inches wide and could be flipped out to add four-inches in length. A blue screen scanned whatever Pokémon was caught in it.

"Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked. Froakie is a male, Water-type Pokémon with the Protean Ability and knows the moves Pound, Growl, and Bubble," my Pokédex stated for Froakie.

"Cool," I muttered, aiming the Pokédex at Murkrow.

"Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. It hides any shiny object it finds in a secret location. Murkrow and Meowth loot one another's stashes," my Pokédex stated for Murkrow.

"Wait, why doesn't the Pokédex state all the other information for Murkrow like it did for Froakie?" I asked.

"Because you haven't caught Murkrow yet," Calem explained, rolling his eyes.

"Oh…," I muttered.

"That's why you'll need these," Professor Sycamore said, handing over five Pokéballs for the each of us.

"Whew! Now, I can catch Murkrow," I said, catching the Dark/Flying-type Pokémon.

The Pokéball jiggled a little bit before it pinged to signal Murkrow had been caught. I brought him back out and he flew back to my shoulder.

"Murkrow is a male, Dark/Flying-type Pokémon with the Super Luck Ability and knows the moves Astonish, Peck, and Pursuit," my Pokédex stated.

"Alright, that's better," I said.

"Now, I need to get back to my Lab in Lumiose City, so I have to go. I hope to see you four when you arrive in Lumiose City," Professor Sycamore said.

"Bye Professor, thank you," we all said in some shape or form.

He waved as he left for Lumiose City.

"We should get going to Santalune City before it gets too dark," I stated.

"Not so fast. Mako Tokoma, I challenge you to a battle," Calem declared.

"Oh shit…," Erin muttered.

"I accept," I responded.

"Oh double shit," Erin muttered.

We found an area away from Town for our battle and Erin stood in as a referee.

"Murkrow, can you sit this one out? I want to work with Froakie," I told the Dark/Flying-type.

_Sure_, Murkrow said, flying over to perch himself on Serena's shoulder.

"Ready for our first battle as partners, Froakie?" I asked the Water-type.

No answer from the Water-type. He just hopped forward and looked ready to battle.

"Chespin, let's do this!" Calem called out and his Grass-type Pokémon ran forward, grinning confidently over at Froakie, who just stared back with disinterest.

"Begin!" Erin called out.

"Chespin, use Tackle!" Calem ordered.

"Dodge it, Froakie," I responded.

Chespin ran toward with his head held low, but Froakie simply jumped over the Grass-type.

"Now use Pound!" I called out.

Froakie didn't move from his position, just stared at Chespin with disinterest.

"Oh no… he's not listening to Mako," Serena commented from the side.

"Froakie! Use Pound!" I ordered.

"Chespin, use Vine Whip!" Calem ordered, seeing an advantage.

Chespin fired a pair of vines from his shoulders at Froakie.

"Dodge it!" I ordered.

Froakie instead used Pound to smack the vines away and then used Bubble, hitting Chespin dead on.

"Froakie, listen to me!" I snapped.

_No_, came Froakie's response.

I gritted my teeth and held his Pokéball up, returning Froakie inside.

"We forfeit. I'm not going to battle if Froakie is going to ignore me," I said.

"Alright," Calem said, nodding his approval of my decision.

I walked over to the side and leaned against a tree while looking at Froakie's Pokéball.

"Maybe some food will get him to trust you," Serena suggested as she walked over.

"Maybe," I muttered.

"Come on, let's have some breakfast," Serena said with a smile on her face.

We went back to the café and ordered each of us some food. While the food was being cooked for us, we each poured some Pokémon food for our Pokémon. Murkrow ate his happily as did the other Pokémon, but I was hesitant on letting Froakie come out. What if he just ran away?

"Come on out, Froakie," I said, releasing him anyways.

Froakie looked at me with disinterest.

"There's food over there, but before you eat, I want to talk," I said.

_I don't_, Froakie stated, hopping over to the food.

"Why don't you listen to me?" I asked, following him.

_Why should I_, Froakie asked.

"Because I'm your Trainer," I said.

_You're just another Trainer who doesn't understand a single thing. You'll probably just get rid of me like all of the others_, Froakie said.

I think I was starting to understand a bit about Froakie. He had been abandoned before.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Froakie… I'm sorry that happened to you before, but I promise you that I won't abandon you," I said.

He made an unconvinced noise.

"Murkrow flew into where I live after being injured by a Meowth. I healed his injuries and we've been together ever since," I pointed out.

Froakie looked over at Murkrow, who nodded.

"And I'd never abandon you because I know what it feels like to be alone. My parents died when I was four," I told the Water-type.

Froakie looked at me this time.

"Yeah. I spent the next fourteen years in an orphanage," I said.

Froakie looked away from me and seemed to be contemplating something. Finally he spoke, _Fine… I'll listen to you for just this once and if we win the next battle; then I'll listen to you_.

"Deal," I said.

I stood tall and looked over at Calem.

"Rematch. Now," I ordered, glaring at him with confidence.

"About time," he said, getting to his feet.

"Ugh, here we go again," Erin muttered.

We were back to the clearing for our rematch; Froakie and Chespin eying each other. I knew I was at a disadvantage due to Type, but I had speed on my side.

"Froakie, use Pound!" I ordered.

"Chespin, grab him with Vine Whip!" Calem ordered.

"You never learn," I commented with a smirk.

Froakie jumped up with his hands glowing with white-colored energy as Chespin fired a pair of vines from his shoulders at Froakie. Froakie then smacked them aside, leaving a straight line to Chespin.

"Now use Bubble!" I ordered.

Froakie unleashed a blast of bubbles down onto Chespin. Froakie landed behind the injured Grass-type and smirked.

"Tackle, Chespin!" Calem ordered.

Chespin ran straight at Froakie.

"Froakie use your Frubble to absorb the attack and then use Pound!" I ordered.

Chespin ran in a straight line toward Froakie with his head lowered and the Water-type allowed the bubble material on his collar to expand. Chespin ran head-on into it, pushing Froakie back a bit, but not harming him one bit. Froakie then retracted his Frubble, causing Chespin to stumble, and slammed both fists into Chespin. Chespin rolled to Calem's feet and lay there for a bit.

"Chespin, you okay?" Calem asked concernedly.

Chespin got to his feet and nodded.

"Froakie, you're doing great, but we're not done yet," I said.

Froakie nodded.

"Vine Whip!" Calem ordered.

Chespin fired the vines at Froakie with a much faster velocity than last time, slamming into his chest. Froakie slid back, but then grabbed the vines.

"Pull Chespin in close!" I ordered.

Froakie began to pull Chespin in.

"Throw him up and use Tackle!" Calem ordered.

"Let go of the vines!" I shouted.

The shout was in vain as Chespin threw Froakie skyward. The Grass-type then launched head-first into Froakie as he started his descent, knocking him a good hundred feet behind me. He hit a tree and just about every branch on the way down before slamming into the ground.

"Oh shit," I swore, running over to where Froakie lay.

He was still trying to get back to his feet, but was walking gingerly on one of his legs.

"Froakie, stop, you're injured," I pointed out.

_I can still battle_, he assured me.

"No, Froakie," I said.

_Yes I can! I have to show you I can beat him_, Froakie said, limping back over to the battle.

"I know you can beat him. You're strong enough to beat him; I'm not. Let me concede so you don't get more hurt," I said.

_Fine_, Froakie relented after a thirty-second moment of hesitation.

"Thank you," I said, picking Froakie up so he didn't hurt himself.

I walked back over to Calem and the others with a grim expression on my face.

"Froakie hurt his leg from the last attack, we're conceding," I said.

"I can respect that," Calem said.

I nodded.

"Froakie is unable to battle; therefore, Calem is the winner," Erin said sadly.

"Could you sound more miserable with the fact that I won?" Calem asked.

"Yes," Erin responded, giving Calem a glare before walking over to where I was standing with Froakie.

"I have a Potion," she said, going into her bag.

She pulled out a medicinal spray.

"Thank you. Froakie, this is going to sting, a lot," I said, spraying his injured leg with the Potion.

Froakie cringed, but the injury on his leg soon faded away.

"Better?" I asked.

_Yes, thank you_, Froakie responded.

"You should thank Erin," I said.

_Thank you, Erin_, Froakie said, nodding at the redhead.

"You're welcome," she said, not needing my translation.

Calem knelt down to give Chespin an Oran Berry to restore his health and then stood back to his feet.

"We should get going. We have to get through the Santalune Forest and we'll barely be able to get through before dark now," Serena said.

"She's right. Let's get going," I said.

We spent the next hour on Avance Trail due to Calem battling and catching a Fletchling. We finally entered the Santalune Forest.

"The gentle light filtering through this sun-dappled forest makes it a popular spot for nature walks," Serena read from her map.

"And for getting lost," I muttered, keeping an eye on the trail.

Suddenly, I heard Serena scream, and I turned on my heels to see a Pokémon hanging from a strand of webbing getting right in her face. I pulled out my Pokédex and aimed it at it.

"Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon. While awaiting evolution, it hides from predators under leaves and in nooks of branches," my Pokédex stated.

"It must've come dislodged from that tree," I said, pointing at a nearby tree with a bunch of Kakuna clinging to it.

Then the one thing I feared happened. All of the Kakuna began to glow. They were evolving.

"Serena, get back!" I shouted as the one right in her face began to glow as well.

I knew what these Pokémon were going to be, but I had to get their information.

"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest; this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm," my Pokédex stated.

Serena stepped back as a hallow husk of what Kakuna used to be fell to the forest floor and a large Beedrill flew out.

_Attack intruder_, the Beedrill growled at Serena.

"Froakie, use Bubble to get the Beedrill's attention!" I shouted.

Froakie nodded and jumped up, firing a bubble at Beedrill, hitting it from behind. Beedrill turned from Serena, who was frozen in fear, and glared at Froakie.

_Attack intruder_, the rest of the Beedrill growled.

"Shit, this isn't good," Erin muttered, looking around.

The Beedrill all began firing darts of purple energy down at us.

"It's Poison Sting, don't let it hit you!" I shouted, grabbing Froakie, and running for cover.

It was chaos as we all began running for shelter from the Poison Sting. I heard Serena cry out as a dart hit her in the leg. She fell and more hit her back.

"No!" I shouted.

That amount of poison in her could kill her.

"Murkrow, use Astonish to knock those Beedrill off her!" I shouted.

Murkrow flew in and unleashed a small, ghostly wave of energy that knocked the Beedrill back, allowing me to run in and grab Serena. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to safety.

_Ow_! Murkrow cried out as a Poison Sting hit him.

Froakie then jumped from the trees and grabbed Murkrow. He then jumped back into the trees with the Dark/Flying-type in his grasp, but a Poison Sting hit his foot just as he got into the tree by Serena and me. Froakie lost his balance and both of my Pokémon came tumbling out of the tree.

Erin was watching me and the angry Beedrill flying around. She then decided to book it over to me, but a Poison Sting hit her in her back. She stumbled, but kept going as a second needle hit her in the shoulder.

"Chespin, use Vine Whip!" Calem ordered.

Chespin fired a pair of vines and pulled Erin to safety. I turned and saw Calem standing by me with Chespin at his feet.

"Watch out!" Calem shouted, pushing me out of the way of a Poison Sting.

He got hit in the gut and doubled over in pain. More Beedrill flew over and surrounded us. Chespin looked scared. Hell, I was scared too. We weren't even a day into our journey and it looked like we were all going to die.

"Sparx, use Thundershock!" a voice called out from the trees.

A bolt of electricity shot into the swarm, electrocuting all of them. They flew off for their nest after the attack. We were saved… but by who?


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I looked around for the source of the voice and the Thundershock not knowing the source was watching me from the trees behind me. I was then hit in the back of the head by a burlap sack full of Pecha Berries. I looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"Mako…," I heard Erin say weakly.

I didn't waste any time to feed both my friends and Pokémon the Pecha Berries to cure the poison.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Yeah… what happened to the Beedrill?" Calem asked, sitting on the ground.

"Someone chased them away with a Thundershock… I didn't see them," I told my friend.

"Really? Well they should've stayed so I could thank them," Calem said while catching his breath.

He then began chuckling to himself. Soon enough, we were all healed from the poison thanks to the Pecha Berries. I really wanted to know who saved us, but honestly; getting as far away as possible from this Beedrill hive was much more important. As we walked away, a young woman with long, silver hair was watching us from the trees with a white Pikachu clinging to her shoulders.

_Page Break_

We were unable to get out of the Santalune Forest by nightfall, so we were forced to set up camp. Calem and I walked around the perimeter of our campsite to make sure there were no Beedrill hives. I didn't know what we were supposed to do if we came upon one; obviously, they'd attack before we even saw where their hive was, but luckily there wasn't one.

I was setting up my tent while Erin and Serena were poking at a small fire Fennekin lit for us. Finally, after some struggle, I got my tent up.

I moved back to the fire and sat next to Erin.

"You okay, Red?" I asked her, prodding some burning wood with a stick.

"Mhmm," she responded, not taking her eyes off the fire.

I eyed Serena, who was brushing Fennekin's tail, and nodded my head. She nodded back, successfully completing our silent conversation. She got to her feet with Fennekin in her arms and went to her tent, leaving Erin and me alone at the fire.

"Alright, what's wrong? Don't tell me everything's alright, I'm smarter than that," I said to her.

"Just leave it alone, Mako, I'm fine," Erin said, glaring at me.

"I'm not gonna leave it alone," I said.

"I swear to Arceus, I'm gonna kick your ass," Erin growled, balling up her fists.

"Then do it," I said, shrugging my shoulders as if her threat was meaningless.

Erin glared at me, but then softened up.

"Now tell me what's wrong," I said.

"It's nothing… I'm just a bit shaken up. That Beedrill thing was… scary," Erin admitted.

"I agree, but we're fine now," I said, putting an arm around her.

Erin leaned into me and smiled.

"You suck sometimes, ya know," she commented.

"Really? I hear that I'm awesome," I countered.

"Whoever is telling you that is lying," Erin said.

"Admit that I'm awesome," I ordered.

"Never," Erin refused.

I smirked and then began to tickle her, a proved method at getting Erin to laugh and a proved method to cause me bodily harm. Erin immediately broke out into uncontrolled and unwanted laughter as I ran my fingers up and down her sides.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she shouted, falling over.

I didn't stop and continued to tickle her until she sent an uppercut into my stomach.

"Oof!" I managed to croak out as I fell over onto my back.

Erin sat on my stomach and smiled down at me.

"Admit I'm awesome," I said.

"You're awesome," Erin admitted, rolling her eyes.

"I knew it," I said, fist pumping into the air.

Erin stood up off me and I sat up on the ground.

"We should get some sleep," I suggested.

"You're right," Erin agreed.

I looked up at the branches of a nearby tree.

"Froakie, mind putting out the fire?" I asked him.

_On it_, he said, throwing a single bubble now to extinguish our campfire.

"Night," I said to Erin, walking toward my tent.

"Mako, wait," Erin said, causing me to stop.

I looked at her over my shoulder and I knew what she was going to ask.

"There's no point in saying no," I said.

"Thank you, it'll just be for this night," Erin said, following me to my tent.

"Yeah, yeah. If you snore though," I warned her.

"I do _not _snore," Erin responded in an offended tone.

"You snore like a Snorlax using Snore," Calem said.

"I will set you on fire!" Erin snapped.

I chuckled and climbed into my tent. Erin followed suit. She had issues sleeping alone at times due to something that had happened to her a couple years back. It's something I'm not going to go into right now, so you can just wait patiently until I deem it appropriate enough for it to be said.

I slid my feet into my sleeping bag and Erin slid her feet into hers.

"Good night, Mako," she said to me, her green eyes watching me carefully.

"Good night, Erin," I responded, smirking back at her.

Up in the trees, the woman who had saved us from the Beedrill and gave me the Pecha Berries was currently resting on a large branch, looking up at the moon.

"Good night, Spectra," she said to herself.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I woke up in the early morning to Erin in her sleeping bag against my left side. She was sleeping soundly, which was good, and the main reason behind why I let her sleep in the same tent as me. I slipped out of my sleeping bag and stepped out of the tent without waking Erin up. That'd be a death wish.

I saw Froakie and Murkrow sleeping nearby and I whistled to wake them up. Murkrow flew down while Froakie jumped down to the ground.

"I figured we'd get in some early morning training. How does that sound?" I asked.

_Sounds great, Mako_, Froakie said.

I knew the little Water-type couldn't wait to get stronger. We walked away from camp to a small clearing and I had Froakie and Murkrow spar with one another for a bit.

"Froakie, let's work on how well you do against an evasive opponent. Murkrow, do everything you can to dodge," I instructed.

_Got it_, both of my Pokémon said.

Froakie immediately began firing a barrage of Bubble attacks at Murkrow, who flew in and out between them, and occasionally fired an Astonish to break a few down. Froakie then jumped up with great speed to try and deliver a Pound to Murkrow. Murkrow tried knocking Froakie back with Astonish, but the attack didn't even faze the Water-type, and he slammed his fists into Murkrow. Murkrow managed to get it together before hitting the ground and Froakie landed safely.

_How come the Astonish didn't hit_? Murkrow questioned.

"Froakie's Ability is Protean. His Type changes with the attacks he uses, so he changed to a Normal-type by using Pound and was unaffected by Astonish due to it being a Ghost-type," I explained to Murkrow.

_Oh, that's cheating_, Murkrow complained.

"Quit being a sore loser," I told him.

I then started to hear laughter coming from the trees and Froakie became very alert.

"What is it, Froakie?" I asked him in a whisper.

_Someone's been following us since the Beedrill, but they've been keeping their distance_, Froakie said.

"But I'm closer than you think," someone whispered into my ear.

I turned and saw a young woman with long, silver-white hair that covered her right eye, leaving only her left, blue-grey eye visible. She was wearing a black top with a white vest over it, grey jeans, and a pair of black boots staring at me from an inch away. I stepped back and stared at her, unnerved by her sudden appearance.

_Do you want me to put the hurt on her?_ Froakie asked.

"Now isn't that a bit unnecessary and rude?" the woman asked.

"You can understand him?" I asked.

"Yep. Been able to since I was little," she said, walking around me like she was trying to find the right spot to go in for the kill.

I trailed her to keep her in my line of sight, but I was honestly getting a bit dizzy.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"The name's Spectra. Spectra Flame," she introduced herself with an outstretched hand.

I didn't shake it. I didn't trust her.

"My Froakie says you've been following my group since we were attacked by a swarm of Beedrill, why is that?" I asked.

"Your Froakie is very perspective, I like that," Spectra said.

_Flattery won't get you anywhere, lady, now answer the question_, Froakie growled, climbing onto my shoulder.

"I was following you because I can," Spectra said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Were you the one who scared the Beedrill off and gave me the bag of Pecha Berries?" I asked.

"Maybe," she practically sang.

I narrowed my eyes, but softened a bit.

"Thank you," I said to her.

"So he does have manners," Spectra noted.

"Yes, my name is Mako Kotoma, it's nice to meet you, Spectra," I said, outstretching my hand.

Spectra's face twitched as a smirk grew.

"Sparx, now!" she shouted.

A white blur dropped down from the canopy above, firing a Thundershock, electrocuting Froakie, Murkrow, and me. I was quickly knocked out by the surprise attack.

_Page Break_

"Mako!" I heard someone yell as I slowly regained consciousness.

"Mako!" I heard the person yell once more.

My vision began returning and I saw Erin standing over me, looking worried.

"Erin… what… what happened?" I asked.

I sat up, Erin helping me, and looked around. I was still in the clearing; Erin, Serena, and Calem standing around me. Froakie and Murkrow were also by me. It was also cold.

"What happened, Mako?" Erin asked.

"I… I was training Froakie and Murkrow and…," I started before pausing.

I looked down at my bare legs. Bare?

"Where are my clothes!?" I asked in a shout.

"We don't know dude. We came out here after hearing some weird noise like lightning and we found you and your Pokémon knocked out and you pretty much naked," Calem explained, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Ugh… this chick came out of nowhere. She was the one who chased the Beedrill off and gave us the Pecha Berries… she ambushed me with some Electric-type Pokémon. It was white and she called it Sparx. She must've taken my clothes," I said.

Calem couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and broke out into a fit.

"Arceus that is golden!" he laughed, pointing at me.

Erin narrowed her eyes and stormed over to Calem before kicking him in his Oran Berries.

"Oof…," he managed to squeak out as he dropped to his knees before falling over onto his side to writhe in pain.

Erin practically snorted and nodded in approval of her handiwork.

"Come on, let's just get you back to camp so we can get you dressed and get out of this forest," she said.

Erin helped me to my feet and we walked back to camp together.

"If I ever meet this bitch, I'm gonna kick her ass," she grumbled as we walked.

"I'll root for you, Red," I responded.

We walked into camp only to see all of our tents gone, our supplies gone, and our packs left behind.

"Are you kidding me!?" Erin shouted, running into the camp.

She immediately grabbed her pack and saw her clothes and Eevee were still there.

"She didn't take my clothes either," I said, looking into my pack.

Erin went to Calem's pack and Serena's pack and saw the same.

"She just robbed us of our food, medicine, and Pokéballs," Erin said.

I shook my head as I got dressed into a fresh set of clothes.

"I still have my bank card," I said.

"Same here," Erin added.

"So she just robs us of what we had now, but left us enough to survive?" I questioned.

"I don't care what bright side there is, I'm gonna end this bitch," Erin said, clenching her fists.

Up in the trees, Spectra was snickering to herself with all of the stuff she stole from us hanging from the branches.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

No one in our group was in a good mood as we walked through the rest of the Santalune Forest. Erin get mumbling all the horrible, violent things she was going to do to Spectra, and I swore she was still following us. Finally, we got out of the Santalune Forest and we could see Santalune City across Ouvert Way.

"Come on guys, we're almost there," I said to the rest of the group, trying to keep them motivated.

Erin was still grumbling over Spectra and Calem had a stomach ache over being kicked in the balls. Serena; however, was still chipper.

"I'll race you there, Mako," she said, taking off in a run.

I smirked and followed the honey blonde across the Route. Ten minutes later and we were there.

"I'm gonna go to the Pokémon Center and call my Mom," Serena said.

"I'll go with you. I have to heal Froakie and Murkrow anyways," I said.

"Okay," she said.

We walked into the Santalune City Pokémon Center together and while Serena went to charge her Xtransceiver, I went to have my Pokémon healed by one of the many nurses inside.

After Froakie and Murkrow were taken to be healed; which was going to be a five-to-ten-minute wait, I sat on one of the couches in the lobby. Erin and Calem then walked in, looking miserable.

"Hey Sunshine and Sparkles!" I greeted them loudly.

"Can I hurt him?" Calem asked.

"Yes," Erin said.

"You traitor!" I shouted, getting to my feet as Calem charged to hurt me.

_Page Break_

After my Pokémon were healed, I went to find the Gym.

"Wait right there, Kotoma, you're not challenging the Gym just yet," Calem said.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Because I'm gonna challenge it first," he said.

"Pfft, as much as I'd love to see you get creamed; I'm challenging the Gym first," I said.

"How about you two battle to see who gets to battle the Gym first?" Serena suggested, trying to quell a coming argument.

"Deal!" Calem and I shouted in unison.

We walked back out onto Ouvert Way and found a clearing for our battle.

"This will be a two-on-two Pokémon battle with no substitutions!" Erin announced.

"Ladies first, Mako," Calem said.

"Then why aren't you sending out your Pokémon?" I asked.

Calem narrowed his eyes, "Put this fool in his place, Fletchling!"

"Did Calem just call himself a girl?" Serena asked.

"We should feel insulted right about now, Serena," Erin commented.

"Murkrow, let's show him who the real fool is," I said, sending the Dark/Flying-type out.

"Begin!" Erin called out.

_Psst, I know a new move, Mako_, Murkrow informed me.

"Good. Murkrow, use Pursuit!" I called out.

"Hit him first with Quick Attack!" Calem countered.

Murkrow became engulfed in dark energy and was about to fly at Fletchling, but he was struck by the smaller Normal/Flying-type before he could do so.

"Hang tight, Murkrow, use that new move!" I called out.

Murkrow began to flap his wings and a blinding haze filled up in the skies, masking him from Calem and Fletchling's sight.

"Now use Pursuit!" I called out.

Fletchling cried out from within the Haze and fell out, hitting the ground.

"Fletchling, get up!" Calem called out.

Fletchling tried, but fell over unable to continue battling.

"Fletchling is unable to battle!" Erin announced as the Haze cleared.

Calem returned Fletchling to his Pokéball and said, "You did great for your first battle, I can't wait to see how well you perform after some training."

"Murkrow, you're doing great! Let's keep it up!" I called up to him.

"Chespin, let's knock him down a peg!" Calem called out, sending his Grass-type Starter out.

"Oooh, Mako's got the Type advantage!" Serena squealed excitedly.

"But that doesn't mean anything to Calem," Erin pointed out.

"Murkrow, use Peck!" I called out.

"Keep him back with Vine Whip!" Calem countered.

Murkrow flew in, tucking his wings in to pick up speed, but Chespin sent out the twin vines from each shoulder to keep Murkrow at bay.

"Astonish!" I called out.

Murkrow let out a sharp cry, causing Chespin to flinch, and open himself up to an attack.

"Now use Peck once more!" I called out.

"Dodge it!" Calem cried out.

Murkrow dove down into Chespin, knocking the Grass-type back.

"Chespin, use Rollout!" Calem called out.

"Shit," I swore.

Chespin curled up into a ball and began rolling toward Murkrow.

"Murkrow, use Astonish!" I called out.

Murkrow let out another sharp cry, but Chespin kept rolling, and slammed into Murkrow.

"Again!" Calem called as Murkrow hit the ground.

Chespin turned and slammed into Murkrow once more, knocking him out.

"Murkrow is unable to battle!" Erin called out.

Chespin unfurled and beat his chest triumphantly.

"Stay reserved, Chespin, we haven't won yet," Calem scolded calmly.

Chespin looked up at his trainer sheepishly and apologetically.

"Murkrow, return, you did great bud," I said to my fallen Pokémon as I returned him to his Pokéball.

I readied Froakie's Pokéball and smirked.

"Let's go Froakie!" I called out.

_Payback time_, Froakie said, cracking his knuckles.

"Chespin, use Vine Whip!" Calem called out.

"Use Pound to knock them aside and then use Quick Attack!" I countered.

Chespin shot the twin vines from his shoulders, but Froakie knocked them aside with glowing fists and then shot off like a rocket down between them to shoulder check Chespin right in the face. Chespin flew back and slid a bit, but was right back on his feet.

"Use Rollout!" Calem called out.

Chespin curled up into a spiky ball and began rolling after Froakie.

"Dodge it!" I called out.

Froakie jumped up over Chespin.

"Again!" Calem called out.

Chespin stopped mid-roll and then launched up to slam into Froakie.

"Froakie, use Pound!" I called out.

Froakie adjusted himself in midair and slammed both fists onto either side of Chespin while the Grass-type was still curled up. Froakie grimaced as the attack hurt him more than it hurt Chespin.

"Rollout," Calem said.

Chespin began spinning before shooting down into Froakie's chest and slamming him into the ground.

"Froakie!" I called out as a cloud of dust concealed him from my view.

The dust cleared and Froakie was still standing strong.

"Chespin use Vine Whip!" Calem ordered.

Chespin sent both vines at Froakie from either direction.

"Dodge it!" I called out.

Froakie jumped over the one coming from the left and contorted his body during the jump to just barely avoid being hit by the vine swinging in from the right. He landed and smirked over at Chespin and Calem.

_Can't touch this_, he taunted, angering Chespin.

"Chespin, use Tackle!" Calem ordered.

Chespin ran with such ferocity, it'd scare a Gyarados, but Froakie wasn't deterred.

"Use Lick," I ordered.

Froakie launched his tongue, slamming into Chespin.

"Chespin, shake it off and use Tackle once more!" Calem ordered.

I smirked.

"Let it hit," I said.

Chespin ran at Froakie, who just stood there with a blank expression on his face that infuriated Chespin even more. The Grass-type phased right through the now Ghost-type Pokémon!

"Protean, moron!" I called out, "Froakie, use Pound!" I called out.

Chespin was shocked at going straight through Froakie and wasn't able to react as the now Normal-type Pokémon spun around to slam both fists on either side of his head, disorientating him.

"Finish this with Quick Attack!" I called out.

Froakie then shoulder-checked Chespin as he spun around into the attack, knocking the Grass-type out.

"Chespin is unable to battle; therefore, Mako Kotoma is the winner!" Erin cheered.

I let out a sigh of relief and squatted down as Froakie ran to me.

_I did it_, he shouted.

"Yes you did it, buddy, you did it," I said, rubbing the top of his head.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After healing Froakie and Murkrow so they'd be in tip-top shape for the Gym battle, I left the Santalune City Pokémon Center with Erin, Serena, and Calem, and walked into the Santalune City Gym.

I was a bit taken back by the interior of the Gym as it seemed to be more of an art gallery than a Gym.

"Oh hello there," a woman with short, blonde hair and green eyes greeted us.

"Hi… this is the Gym right?" I asked, completely confused.

"Yes, well this is just my gallery. The battlefield is in the back," the woman said.

"You're the Gym Leader?" I asked.

"Yes. My name is Viola," the Gym Leader introduced herself.

"Mako Kotoma," I introduced myself.

"Erin Sugita," Erin introduced herself.

"Serena Okura," Serena introduced herself.

"Calem Inaba," Calem introduced himself.

"Great to meet you all; so who's here for the battle?" Viola asked.

"That'd be me," I said.

"Confident, I like it, well come on," Viola said, leaving us all into a back room.

In the back room was a league-official battlefield with a set of bleachers on one side and a glass roof above that intensified the sun.

A robot then floated past me and took position at the refereeing area.

"This will be a two-on-two official Gym battle between the Santalune City Gym Leader, Viola, and the challenger…!" the referee announced before pausing.

It floated over to me, causing me to sweat-drop.

"Challenger, please present your Trainer Card," the robotic referee ordered me.

"Uh yeah…," I muttered, pulling my wallet out, showing the Trainer Card I had gotten earlier.

"Mako Kotoma," the robot said before floating over to its spot.

"Mako Kotoma! Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute his Pokémon during the match and the match will be decided when both Pokémon on either side are unable to continue battling," the robot finished its announcement.

"You may have the honor of sending your first Pokémon out first, Mako," Viola said.

"Thanks. Murkrow, let's go!" I called out, sending the Dark/Flying-type out.

"Erin, what Type does Viola use?" Serena asked.

"I don't know," Erin responded.

"Obviously she uses Bug-types. If you two paid attention, you'd see all her pictures in the front room were of various Bug-types," Calem said matter-of-factly.

Erin didn't hesitate to punch Calem in the ribs, smirking in satisfaction as his pained cries filled her ears.

"Obviously if _you _paid attention enough, you'd know to not be a smartass around me," she said, sticking her nose up in the air at Calem.

"Surskit, let's make this a picture-perfect battle!" Viola called out.

I pulled out my Pokédex at the new Pokémon.

"Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. They usually live on ponds, but after an evening shower, they may appear on puddles in towns," my Pokédex stated.

"Begin!" the robotic referee announced.

"Murkrow, let's go and use Peck!" I called out.

"Aqua Jet!" Viola called out.

Surskit fired water from all four of its legs, propelling itself through the air, and slamming into Murkrow before he and I could realize what had happened.

"Whoa! That thing is fast!" Erin exclaimed in shock.

Murkrow stretched his wings out and stopped himself from hitting the ground.

"Pursuit!" I called out.

Dark energy swarmed over Murkrow and he flew at Surskit.

"Use Bubblebeam!" Viola called out.

Surskit fired a flurry of bubbles, hitting Murkrow before he was able to get in close.

"Damn it," I muttered.

"Mako's not doing so well," Serena said with a worried tone in her voice.

"He's obviously outmatched by Viola," Calem added.

Erin growled at both of her friends, "he can do it, but not if you two are being so pessimistic!"

"You ready to give up, Mako?" Viola asked teasingly.

"Not even close. Murkrow, use Haze!" I called out.

Murkrow flapped his wings and a blinding haze filled the room, shielding Murkrow from everyone's view.

"Surskit, stay aware!" Viola warned her Pokémon.

Surskit began moving around the battlefield.

"Fly in and use Astonish!" I called out.

Murkrow flew through the Haze and unleashed the high-pitched cry, causing Surskit to jump in fright.

"Peck, now!" I called out.

Murkrow dove down from behind Surskit, slamming into the Bug/Water-type.

"Follow it up with Pursuit!" I called out.

"Spin and use Bubblebeam!" Viola called out.

Murkrow tried diving in for the attack, but Surskit spun around, sending bubbles in all direction, and keeping him back.

"Astonish once more!" I called out.

Murkrow unleashed the high-pitched noise from the Haze, causing Surskit to flinch.

"Peck, end this!" I called out.

Murkrow dove in and knocked Surskit out with a well-aimed Peck.

"Surskit is unable to battle!" the robotic referee announced.

"Good job, Murkrow!" I called out to him in the Haze.

"See, I told you guys he got this," Erin said smugly.

"Surskit, you did well. Rest up. You're not too bad of a battler, Mako," Viola said.

"Thanks," I responded.

"But you're going to have to be much better if you want to beat me! Go Vivillon!" Viola called out her final Pokémon.

"Murkrow, can you keep battling?" I asked him.

_Of course_, he responded.

I pulled out my Pokédex to get information on Vivillon.

"Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon. Vivillon with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habitat," my Pokédex stated.

"Alright, Murkrow, use Peck!" I called out.

"Knock him and the Haze away with Gust," Viola ordered.

Vivillon flapped its wings, blowing the Haze away, and knocking Murkrow back.

"Draining Kiss," Viola ordered.

Vivillon suddenly flew in and kissed Murkrow, draining energy from the Dark/Flying-type until he had none left. He fell to the ground and was unable to battle.

"Murkrow is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

"Murkrow, you did great. Froakie, let's end this!" I called out my final Pokémon.

"This is it, ladies, the final round," Calem spoke.

"He's got this. Froakie is super fast and has that Ability of his," Erin said.

"Viola's crafty though," Calem pointed out.

"He's got this!" Erin snapped, glaring at Calem.

"Alright, your boyfriend's got this," Calem said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Erin narrowed her eyes, but a blush spread over her cheeks that gave Calem reason to smirk. Erin promptly punched him in the ribs once more while Serena just watched on sweat-dropping.

"Froakie, use Bubble!" I called out.

Froakie jumped up and threw a barrage of bubbles at Vivillon.

"Knock it back with Gust!" Viola ordered.

Vivillon blew the Bubble aside by flapping its wings.

"Pound, now!" I ordered.

Froakie dove down with both of his fists glowing.

"Energy Ball!" Viola ordered.

"Oh no! That's a Grass-type move!" Serena cried out.

I wasn't afraid.

"Quick Attack and break through!" I ordered.

Froakie picked up speed at the ball of verdant energy, slamming his fists into it, and literally tearing it apart.

"What!?" Viola shouted in surprise.

"Hit now!" I ordered.

Froakie finally drove his fists onto the top of Vivillon's head.

"Protean, Serena, remember," Erin said.

"Oh yeah…," she responded.

"How did Froakie break through the Energy Ball?" Viola asked as Vivillon recovered.

"His Ability is Protean," I stated.

"Ah, good use of it," Viola said.

"Froakie, use Lick!" I called out.

"Draining Kiss!" Viola countered.

Froakie launched his tongue, but Vivillon flew around it and kissed Froakie on the cheek, draining energy from him.

"Shake it off and use Pound!" I ordered.

Froakie did just that, slamming both fists onto either side of Vivillon's head, discombobulating it.

"Quick Attack!" I ordered.

Froakie launched himself into Vivillon, driving the Bug/Flying-type back to the far wall. Froakie jumped back and Vivillon slid to the ground.

"Vivillon is unable to battle; therefore, the winner of the match is Mako Kotoma!" the robotic referee announced.

"I did it!" I shouted as Froakie jumped onto my shoulder.

"He did it!" Erin exclaimed, running from the bleachers.

"Those two are going to make an adorable couple," Calem commented now that it was safe.

"Don't tease them, Calem," Serena scolded with a smile.

I was bull-rushed by my redheaded best friend, knocking both Froakie and me over.

"You did it!" she shouted in my face.

"Yes, I did, now get off of me," I said, pushing her off.

I got to my feet as Viola walked over.

"Congratulations, Mako. To prove your victory at the Santalune City Gym, I present to you, the Bug Badge," Viola said, handing me the beetle-shaped Badge.

"Thank you," I said, holding the Badge.

_One down, seven to go_, Froakie told me.

"You're right; one down, seven to go," I repeated.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After my Gym battle, we were passed knowledge that we'd have to wait until tomorrow for Calem to challenge Viola, so we rented out rooms at the Pokémon Center. Unfortunately, there were only three rooms available, and since Calem and I would most likely kill each other, Erin and Serena decided to share their room with one another.

At a local café, I lifted my lemonade in celebration.

"To the journey!" I called out.

"The journey!" Erin, Serena, and Calem responded.

We knocked our drinks together to end the toast. After dinner, I found myself walking alone around Santalune City. Serena went to a boutique to go clothes shopping, Calem was at the store, getting supplies on my bank card, and I had no idea where Erin was.

I found myself in a park where a small pond was the center of and sat down on a bench. I watched Ducklett swim around for a bit and some children play nearby.

"Peaceful, ain't it?" Erin asked, sitting next to me on the bench.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Congrats… on your win," Erin said.

"Everything okay?" I asked her.

A smile grew on her face.

"I can't get anything passed you, can I?" she asked.

"Nope, so what's up?" I responded.

"Nothing really, I've just been thinking," Erin said, twiddling her thumbs.

"About?" I asked, officially turning to face her.

"What am I doing, Mako? Why am I here?" Erin asked.

"You're here on a journey," I said.

"Yes, but I'm not going around challenging Gyms. I don't know what I want to do with my life," Erin said.

"That's why you're on your journey; to figure out what you want to do. There's more to do in this world than just challenge Gyms. You can be whatever you want to be," I told her.

"Cheese ball," Erin muttered, slapping my arm.

"I'm right though," I countered.

"Yes, you're right," she said.

"That's my girl," I said.

"Hey, I'm not _your _girl," Erin growled, glaring at me.

"Aren't you?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not. I'm my own person. I'm mine," Erin said.

"No. I don't think so," I said, just egging her on for the fun of it.

"Mako, I will hurt you," Erin threatened.

A moment of silence passed between the two of us before I poked her side.

"Boop," I said.

"Really?" Erin asked, giving me an annoyed look.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You are a child," she said.

"Yep," I agreed.

We looked out over the park as the sun prepared to set.

"I wonder what tomorrow has in store for us," Erin said.

"We get to watch Calem lose to Viola," I said.

"You really think he'll lose?" Erin asked.

"Nope. Chespin can handle both of Viola's Pokémon by himself for sure," I said.

"I guess we'll see tomorrow," Erin said, leaning into me.

I looked at her a bit, but decided not to even bother questioning her.

"Aww, you two make an adorable couple," a woman passing by commented to us.

Erin turned as red as her hair and she jumped to her feet to yell, "We're not a couple!"

The woman making the comment was surprised by Erin's outburst and ran off. I just started busting up laughing, but then something blocked out the setting sunlight. I looked at Erin glaring at me and sweat-dropped.

"It wasn't that funny," I said meekly, clearing my throat of any remaining laughter.

"Do we really look like a couple?" Erin asked, sitting back down on the bench.

"We're close, but everything we do is completely platonic," I said.

"Exactly. People are just idiots," Erin said.

I chuckled.

"Come on, we should get some sleep in an actual bed tonight," I said.

"But I don't want to go to sleep," Erin pouted.

"How about I buy you something to eat and _then _we go to bed," I suggested.

"Okay," Erin said, getting to her feet.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the park to a local bakery. Smells of bread being cooked filled my nose and I could see why Erin wanted to come here.

"Ah, good evening young lady and young man," a man behind the counter inside the bakery greeted us.

"Good evening, sir, can we have two peanut butter chip brownies, please?" Erin asked.

"Of course, ma'am. Lucky you, I just made a fresh batch. That'll be two hundred Pokédollars," the baker said.

I handed the baker the cash and he brought out two steaming hot brownies that had wax paper wrapped around them.

"Careful now, they're hot," he warned us as he handed them over.

"Thank you," Erin and I said as we walked out of the bakery with the treats.

"Oh my Arceus, these smell _great_," Erin moaned out.

I cocked an eyebrow and she blushed.

"Shut up and eat your brownie, Mako!" she snapped, turning away from me.

"Careful that brownie doesn't make you too hot," I teased, stepping back.

Erin turned and tried hitting me, but I was out of reach. I took off in a run to avoid her wrath.

"I will end you, Kotoma! I _will _destroy you!" she roared, chasing after me.

I ran into the Pokémon Center and jumped over the back of one of the sofas, landing on it, and hiding from Erin as she ran in. I remained perfectly still and quiet, but then I saw Calem, and he had a sinister grin on his face.

"Don't do it," I mouthed to him.

"Erin," he said, gaining the redhead's attention.

"NO!" I silently screamed.

"He's right there," he said, walking away after pointing me out.

"You are a dick-wart!" I shouted, getting to my feet as Erin charged.

I sent Froakie out to back me up.

_Oh no, I'm not dying tonight_, he said, hopping up to his Pokéball in my hand, and returning himself.

"You suck," I muttered.

Erin cornered me in the Pokémon Center and some other patrons watched as she punched me in the gut, sending me to my knees. She then put her foot on my shoulder and pushed me over onto my back.

"You and Calem need to learn to not play with fire, because you _will _get burned," she said, walking to her and Serena's room, taking a bite out of her brownie as she walked.

I watched her disappear down the hall to the rooms, swaying her hips as she departed from view. Calem then returned and smirked at me.

"Aw, did Mako get burned by his spitfire girlfriend?" he asked teasingly.

"If I wasn't in pain right now, I'd kick your ass," I growled.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning, Calem challenged Viola to a Gym battle. Erin, Serena, and I were sitting on the bleachers to watch as he and Viola stood on their respective sides of the battlefield.

""This will be a two-on-two official Gym battle between the Santalune City Gym Leader, Viola, and the challenger Calem Inaba! Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute his Pokémon during the match and the match will be decided when both Pokémon on either side are unable to continue battling!" the referee announced.

"Go right on ahead and choose your Pokémon, Calem," Viola said.

"Alright; Fletchling, let's go!" Calem called out.

Viola smirked.

"Dwebble, show them what a picture-perfect team we make!" Viola called out.

"Okay, that's new," I said, pulling out my Pokédex.

"Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokémon. It makes a hole in a suitable rock. If that rock breaks, the Pokémon remains agitated until it locates a replacement," my Pokédex stated.

"Dwebble is part Rock-type, so Fletchling will hardly be able to make a dent in it," Serena pointed out.

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Dwebble, use Rock Blast!" Viola ordered.

Dwebble formed a good-sized rock in between its claws and began firing them at Fletchling with rapid succession.

"Dodge," Calem ordered calmly.

Fletchling dipped and ducked around the rocks, emerging unscathed.

"Use Gust," Calem ordered.

Fletchling flew over Dwebble, flapping his wings, and sending a gust down at the Bug/Rock-type.

"Withdraw and hold on tight!" Viola called out.

Dwebble withdrew into its shell as the Gust hit.

"Not only does that increase Dwebble's defense, it hid from the attack, too," I pointed out.

"Fletchling, return," Calem said, returning Fletchling to his Pokéball, "Go Chespin!"

Calem sent Chespin into the battle against Viola and her Dwebble.

"Dwebble, use Fury Cutter!" Viola ordered.

"Chespin, Rollout!" Calem called out.

Dwebble's claws glowed red and it charged, but Chespin curled up, and slammed into it, knocking it out.

"Dwebble is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

Calem smirked.

"Dwebble, you did great. Vivillon, let's go!" Viola called out.

"Rollout, Chespin," Calem ordered.

Chespin charged Vivillon.

"Blow it back with Gust!" Viola ordered.

"Use Vine Whip to grab onto those trees!" Calem ordered, pointing at two trees on either side of the battlefield.

A pair of vines shot out of the curled up ball that was Chespin and wrapped around the trees as the gust of wind hit him. He was blown back, but held onto the trees. As soon as the Gust stopped, Calem shouted, "Let go and end this!"

Chespin let go of the trees and became like a slingshot, slamming into Vivillon with double the force of an average Rollout, knocking the Bug/Flying-type out with the quadruple-effective move.

"Vivillon is unable to battle; therefore, the winner of the match is Calem Inaba!" the robotic referee announced.

Calem smirked to himself as Chespin jumped up in celebration.

"Congratulations Calem; for proof you defeated me, here is the Bug Badge," Viola said.

"Thank you," Calem said, nodding as he took the badge.

"Viola, are you here!?" a voice called as a young woman slightly older than Viola walked in.

She had short, light brown hair, and green eyes, and was wearing a tight black and red shirt with the collar and cuffs being white, tight gray pants, brown boots and a fanny pack worn on the waist.

"Alexa, I didn't know you were coming today," Viola greeted the woman.

"What, I can't surprise my little sister?" Alexa asked.

Calem stepped aside so the two women could have their moment.

"So did you just get through a battle?" Alexa asked.

"Yep, those two Trainers right there are strong," Viola pointed Calem and me out.

Alexa turned to look at us and then narrowed her eyes at me.

"I know you," she said, pointing me out.

"Um… sorry, ma'am, I've never met you," I said.

"Of course you don't remember, you were only like this big," Alexa said, holding her hand to her knee.

"Did you know my parents?" I asked.

"Know them? I was a teenaged intern working for them," Alexa revealed.

I just nodded, not knowing what to think.

"How did you know it was Mako?" Erin asked.

"The eyes; he always had the brightest, blue eyes," Alexa said.

I smirked.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, but we should get going," I said.

"Mako, wait, don't you have any questions about your parents?" Erin asked.

"No, they're dead, I don't want to reminisce on the past," I said, heading for the exit.

"Mako!" Erin called after me with an angered look on her face.

I stopped and looked back at her. She walked over and dragged me out of the Gym.

"What is your problem?" I asked, pulling out of her grip.

"What is _your _problem? Don't you want to know anything about your parents?" Erin asked, crossing her arms.

"No, not really," I said.

"Why not?" Erin asked.

I looked away.

"Tell me why," Erin said.

"Because I don't want to know if they were really killed. I don't want that to haunt me," I said.

"Mako…," Erin said softly, reaching out to me.

I tried pulling away, and I should've known better than to do that, because Erin pulled me in for a hug.

"That letter is torturing me, Erin, and I don't know what to do about it. I don't want to be that guy who uncovers some big conspiracy that resulted in his parents' deaths," I said, "I'm afraid if I look into this, someone I care about is going to get hurt."

"Mako, we're gonna take this one step at a time, but be honest. If we really find something that could hint at your parents really being murdered, what would you do then?" Erin asked.

"I don't…," I tried responding, but she interrupted me, "Don't say I don't know."

"I… I'd want to just…," I tried coming up with a response, but I drew a blank.

I looked away and pulled out of Erin's embrace.

"I'm sorry… I don't know," I said.

"Would you want revenge?" Erin asked, not giving up.

"No! No… I'm not like that," I said.

"I know, I'm just making sure. I don't want you to become some murderer," Erin said.

"But… if I did meet this boss that my parents believed were responsible for their deaths and... and he was responsible for it, then I… I'd want to stop him from doing it again," I said, looking at Erin.

"I'll help you whether you want me to or not," she added in.

"So will we," Calem said.

Erin and I looked over at Calem and Serena as they revealed they were eavesdropping on our conversation.

"We're your friends, Mako," Serena said.

"Thanks guys, but I don't want any of you to get hurt," I said.

"We'll be careful," Erin said.

"Sorry, but you being careful is about as unbelievable as a world without Pokémon," I said.

"Hey! I can be careful!" Erin protested.

"Who managed to get her head stuck in a chair?" I asked.

"Shut up!" Erin cried out, glaring at me.

"Alright, but I guess I should try to find out as much as I can about my parents from Alexa," I said.

"Then let's go," Calem said.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Alexa and Viola joined the four of us for some lunch at the same café we ate dinner at the other day.

"So Alexa?" I questioned, breaking a mild silence lingering over the corner booth of the diner.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What… what were my parents like? I don't really remember them," I said.

"Oh, well your mother was the kindest woman I've ever met. I remember her baking me a cake on my sixteenth birthday after they took me on as an intern. Your Dad was a funny man, but very strict when it came to work," Alexa explained.

"They sound like good people…," I muttered.

"They were, I was devastated when they… but I'm glad to see you're well," Alexa said.

"Thank you. I was lucky; if it wasn't for my friends, I don't know what I would've done," I said.

"Alexa, what was Mako's parents' boss like?" Erin asked, feeling the need to break the ice over the matter I wanted to talk about.

"Well, he was a bit… serious," Alexa said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've known him since I was taken in as an intern and I've never seen the man smile," Alexa said.

"So he still works?" Erin asked.

"Yup," the Lumiose Press journalist said.

"Alexa, I got a letter from my parents on my eighteenth birthday and something about what they wrote has me unnerved," I said.

"What did they say?" she asked.

I pulled the letter out of the inner pocket of my trench coat and passed it to her over the table. She opened it and read the letter.

"Is this why you're so curious about my boss?" Alexa asked.

"Yes, I tried ignoring it, but I can't live on with the belief that my parents may have been killed," I said.

"Good evening, Ms. Pansy," a deep voice greeted the journalist, gaining all of our attentions.

A tall man in his early-forties approached our table. He had spiky, red hair, a medium-length, red beard, blue eyes, and was wearing a black suit lined in red, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. I could see a gold ring with a strange gem embedded in it on his right index finger.

"Mr. Delacour! What are you doing in Santalune City?" Alexa asked the man.

"There is to be a meteor shower tonight in Santalune and I wished to witness the beautiful event," the man said.

Lysandre glanced at me and narrowed his eyes. I felt intimidated under his gaze.

"Ah, the Kotoma boy," he stated, not giving me another moment of his attention, "always a pleasure, Ms. Pansy."

Lysandre then walked away without another moment's word.

"Who was he?" Erin asked.

"My boss," Alexa revealed.

I gave her a look.

"You're hiding something," I accused.

"Shh… not with him here. I'll tell you later," Alexa said in a hushed voice.

I nodded and glanced over at Lysandre, who was sitting at the counter.

_Page Break_

I stood in my room at the Pokémon Center with Alexa standing by the window. Erin was sitting on the bed with Serena and Calem was leaning against the wall.

"Talk," I ordered.

"Your parents stumbled onto something big, Mako, and it involved Lysandre. The day they left on their boat, your mother told me they found something corrupt about Lysandre and were heading to Unova to speak with a detective," Alexa explained.

"Did they tell you anything else?" I asked.

"No, your father swore me to keep this a secret… I'm… I'm sorry I don't know more," Alexa apologized.

"Don't be sorry," I said, shaking my head.

"What are you going to do now?" Alexa asked.

"Whatever I need to do to put Lysandre behind bars," I said.

"Mako, Lysandre is a very powerful and wealthy man. He invented the Holo Caster," Alexa pointed out.

"Yuck, that piece of Tauros crap? He needs to die now," Erin commented.

"Erin," I said warningly, not in the mood for her off-topic comments.

I looked at Alexa and smirked.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," I said with a shrug.

_Page Break_

That night, we all went out into the town square to watch the meteor shower. I kept a close eye on Lysandre as he wandered around with an eye up at the night sky.

I was about to get Lysandre's attention when out of nowhere he spoke, "Why have you been following me Mr. Kotoma?"

"I… what?" I questioned, taken back by his sudden question.

The taller man turned around and stared sternly down at me.

"Why have you been following me? Don't act as if you weren't; we're both too smart for that lie," he asked again.

"I… I just want to know how you knew who I was," I lied.

"Don't _lie _to me," Lysandre growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine; what did you think of my parents? They died when I was just four-years old, so I never really got to know what kind of people they were. I was hoping to get some information on them," I said.

"Your parents were hard workers and their deaths were a tragedy to my company and me personally. Your father and I were great friends and it saddened me to learn of his untimely death," Lysandre said.

"Now tell me why you lied to me before," Lysandre ordered before I could respond.

"I… I just asked you a question I already knew the answer to," I said.

Lysandre eyed me some more before nodding.

"Any more questions, Mr. Kotoma?" he asked.

"No," I said.

Suddenly the oohs and ahs of the crowd caught our attention and we looked up at the night sky to witness the meteor shower. Lines of light slashed across the midnight blue sky, leaving celestial trails in their wake, and then faded away into nothingness.

"The world as many beautiful things to offer, Mr. Kotoma, you mustn't remain focused on the past like you are," Lysandre commented.

"Well, I don't want to make the same mistakes other people have made; my parents included," I said before leaving.

I am going to bust this guy for what he had done if it was the last thing I'll ever do.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I never went to sleep that night; I just lay on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. Around one o'clock in the morning, someone knocked on my door. I got to my feet and looked out the peephole to see Erin standing out in the hall.

"What do you want?" I asked, not opening the door yet.

"I just wanna see if you're okay. You never told me what happened with you and Lysandre during the meteor shower," Erin said.

I remained silent for a few seconds before unlatching my door and opening it.

"There isn't much to say," I said.

"Then it'll be easy to tell me what happened," Erin said, walking in.

I gave her a look, but she just gave me a look back.

"I really don't want to talk about it okay," I said, walking over to the bed.

"Then I'm just gonna stay here until you do," Erin said, following me.

"Erin, leave," I ordered.

"Mako, tell me what happened," she ordered right back.

"Damn it, just leave!" I snapped.

Erin surprisingly flinched, obviously not expecting me to yell at her.

"No," she said, collecting herself.

She didn't say anything else, but lay down on one side of the bed. She turned onto her side and pretty much ignored me. I felt bad for yelling at her, but her response made me feel even worse. Hell, I'd feel better if she had left. I sat down on my side of the bed and then lay back, resting my head on her knees.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay. It's late though, so you should get some sleep," Erin said softly.

"Okay," I said, moving to lie beside her.

Suddenly she elbowed me in the ribcage as hard as she could.

"That's for yelling at me," she said, satisfied with my pained groans.

_Page Break_

The next morning, we were all down in the Pokémon Center's cafeteria, eating our free breakfast in silence.

"We'll be leaving Santalune City today. We have to go up Parterre Way to get to Lumiose City," Calem said, breaking the silence.

"Alright," I muttered, drinking my coffee.

After breakfast, we packed up what belongings we had replaced, and bought a few more supplies before heading north onto Parterre Way. It was a straight path from Santalune City to Lumiose City and the Route was lined by fields of wildflowers.

"It's so pretty out here," Serena commented.

"Yes, yes it is," I agreed.

I sent Froakie and Murkrow out.

"I figured you guys would like to join us as we walk," I said.

_Thank you, Mako_, Froakie said.

"That's a great idea, Mako," Erin said, sending Eevee out of her Pokéball.

Serena and Calem did the same with their Pokémon and we continued walking.

Eevee and Fennekin were running around the Route, diving into the wildflowers with glee. Erin and Serena giggled at their antics. Erin glanced at me and smiled slightly. I remained neutral in the situation, not bothering to smile or to frown. Erin tried getting a reaction by making faces at me, but that didn't work.

"Quit being such a sour puss, Mako," Erin complained.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I haven't seen you smile all day," she explained.

Then a sudden gust of wind blew down throughout the Route, sending flowers from the fields airborne. I heard a collective cheering noise come from the flowers up in the air.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Calem asked.

"Like someone cheering," I said.

"We didn't hear anything, Mako," Serena said.

_I heard it_, Froakie stated.

I looked at the falling flowers where the cheers were coming from and then pulled out my Pokédex.

"Flabébé, the Single Bloom Pokémon. It draws out and controls the hidden power of flowers. The flower Flabébé holds is most likely part of its body," my Pokédex stated.

"There are little Pokémon clinging onto those flowers," I said, pointing at them.

"Ooh, I want one!" Erin called out.

"Then go get it, Red," Calem said.

She ran into the flowers as the ones that were sent flying by the wind fell down to earth. She saw a red one nearby and could see the small, Fairy-type Pokémon clinging to it.

"Eevee, use Tackle!" Erin ordered.

Eevee ran through the flowers toward her target, but the Flabébé saw this and sent a pink wind at Eevee, knocking her back.

"That was Fairy Wind," I stated.

"Eevee, use Sand Attack!" Erin called out.

Eevee used her back legs to kick up sand into Flabébé's face, but the Pokémon was so small, it just covered her entirely in sand. Flabébé pulled herself out of the sand and fired a Razor Leaf.

"Dodge it!" Erin called out.

Eevee ran to the side, avoiding the Razor Leaf.

"Tackle!" Erin called out.

Flabébé fired another Fairy Wind, blowing Eevee back. Erin desperately clung to the hem of her skirt, preventing it from being blown up on her.

"Eevee, Quick Attack!" Erin called out.

Eevee dashed through the Fairy Wind and slammed into Flabébé, knocking her out.

"Go Pokéball!" Erin called out, throwing a Pokéball at Flabébé.

It engulfed the Fairy-type Pokémon's energy inside and shook on the ground for a bit before clicking. Erin just caught a Flabébé.

"Alright!" Erin called out, running over.

She picked up the Pokéball and smiled back over at us. I just gave her a thumb up, but still no smile.

"Ugh," she complained, walking back over.

"Flabébé almost blew your skirt up," Calem snickered.

Erin glared at him and kneed him in the gut. He doubled over, coughing in pain. Serena just shook her head and patted Calem on the back.

"You never learn," she stated.

Him being in pain caused me to smirk however and Erin noticed this.

"Calem, let me hurt you some more. It makes Mako happy!" Erin called out, chasing Mako down the Route.

Serena and I watched them, sweat-dropping, and then looked at each other.

"As much as I don't like seeing my friends hurt, I liked seeing you smile; even if it was brief," she said.

I nodded, remaining emotionless for the time being, and then walked forward.

"Mako, wait up!" Serena called out, running after me.

We continued up Parterre Way until we got to the gates of Lumiose City.

"Oh my Arceus, this place is huge!" Erin stated, looking around with her mouth open in awe.

"I can't wait to go shopping!" Serena squealed.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Lumiose City was much too big for the four of us to navigate. We just wanted to find a Pokémon Center, but we were lost on South Boulevard.

"I am not wasting my money on a taxi," I said to Calem's suggestion.

"Then you can stay lost, see you at the Pokémon Center," Calem said, walking over to a blue taxi cab.

"Either of you two want to go with him?" I asked.

"I'll go to make sure he doesn't get lost," Serena said, walking to the cab as well.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me, Little Red," I said, smirking at Erin.

"Don't get any ideas," Erin threatened playfully.

"Says the one who always finds her way into my bed," I commented.

"Next time I'll smother you with a pillow in your sleep," she continued on with the threats.

"Nice foreplay," I said, winking at her as we continued on our way to find the Pokémon Center.

Finally, we found it just as Calem and Serena pulled up to it in the taxi.

"Boy am I glad I kept walking," I said.

"Yeah, how much did that taxi ride cost you?" Erin asked Calem.

"Seven hundred and fifty Pokédollars," he responded.

"Ouch," I commented.

"At least now I got a map," Calem pointed out, holding a CD in his hand.

"You two just got owned," Serena added in.

"We still got here first," Erin said, lifting her head up in pride.

We walked into the Pokémon Center and got our Pokémon healed as well as renting out some rooms since we were probably going to be in Lumiose City for quite some time.

"Where should we go first?" I asked, sitting on one of the couches with Froakie resting on one shoulder, and Murkrow perched on the other.

"Shopping?" Serena suggested, brushing Fennekin's tail.

"No," Calem, Erin, and I responded.

"Aww, you guys are so lame," Serena complained.

"We could go see Professor Sycamore," Calem suggested.

"Hey, look Mako, the moron actually had a good idea," Erin commented.

"Mark it down in the history books, Erin," I added in.

"Let's just get going," Serena said, sparing Calem from more of our teasing.

We got up and walked out of the Pokémon Center.

"So where is Sycamore's Lab?" Erin asked.

Calem plugged the CD into his Pokédex and a hologram of a map of Lumiose City illuminated out of the top of it.

"It looks like Professor Sycamore's Lab is… right across the street," Calem said, pointing out an old-fashioned building nestled in the midst of more advanced buildings.

"Well that was easy," Erin said as we walked across the street to the steps of Professor Sycamore's Lab.

We walked up the steps and Serena knocked on the door. Professor Sycamore opened it and smiled at us.

"Ah, good morning children, I am glad to see you all made it to Lumiose City," he greeted us.

"Hello Professor Sycamore," we responded.

"Come in, come in, you get to see what I am working on," Professor Sycamore said.

We followed into the Lab and were immediately taken back by the fact he had a Garchomp inside his Lab.

"Holy shit," I heard Erin mutter under her breath.

I took out my Pokédex and aimed it at the pseudo-Legendary Pokémon.

"Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon. When it folds up its body and extends its wings, it looks like a jet plane. It flies at sonic speed," my Pokédex stated.

"Wow that is so cool," I said, looking at the powerful Dragon/Ground-type standing in front of me.

It stood at an impressive seven-feet tall and the claws on either hand could probably cut me in half.

"Yes, I have been training Garchomp to help conduct my research on Mega Evolution," Professor Sycamore said.

"What's Mega Evolution?" Calem asked.

"It is the ability to further evolve a Pokémon, such as Garchomp, to reach their fullest power," Professor Sycamore said.

"Whoa, which Pokémon can Mega Evolve? Do we have any Pokémon who can Mega Evolve?" I asked, unable to contain my excitement.

We told Professor Sycamore what Pokémon we have, but he shook his head.

"Unfortunately, none of you have any Pokémon who can Mega Evolve," he said.

"Can we see Mega Evolution?" Serena asked.

"It can only be achieved during battle and must have three things; a complete bond between Trainer and Pokémon, a Key Stone, and a Mega Stone," Professor Sycamore said, "and I have all three of those with Garchomp here."

"Good, so when will we battle?" I asked.

"Who says he's battling you?" Calem asked.

"You two always get to battle; it's my turn," Erin said.

"You don't even know how to battle, Erin," Calem said.

"I can battle the pants off you," Erin said.

"Why doesn't the Professor battle all of you at once?" Serena suggested

"Fantastique; such a wonderful idea, I shall battle all four of you at once!" Professor Sycamore exclaimed.

He led us into the back room of his lab where several different species of Pokémon found across the Kalos Region were.

"We can have our battle here," Professor Sycamore said, putting a ring onto his right pinky finger.

He then put a harness around Garchomp's shoulders and a large orb was in the center of it.

"Bring out your Pokémon!" Professor Sycamore called out to us.

"Froakie, let's go," I said, sending out the Water-type.

"Chespin, show him our strength!" Calem called out.

"Flabébé, show these boys how tough we can be," Erin said.

"Fennekin, do your best," Serena said.

"Garchomp, MEGA EVOLUTION!" Professor Sycamore shouted.

He pressed the stone in his ring and Garchomp's gem in its harness began to glow.

When Garchomp Mega Evolves, it grows in size and several of its features become more angular, including its head and shoulders. Ten spikes sprout from the sides of its abdomen, two spikes on the bottom of each arm, and its hands morph into sharp, red blades. Red spikes also begin to sprout from its knees.

"Holy shit," I muttered.

"Chespin, use Rollout!" Calem ordered.

"Block it and use Flamethrower," Professor Sycamore ordered.

Chespin curled up and rolled at Mega Garchomp, but the powerful Mega Evolved Pokémon stopped the small Grass-type with its foot and then covered it in a stream of fire, knocking Chespin out.

"Uh oh…," I muttered.

"One down, three to go," Professor Sycamore said, "Stone Edge!"

Twin belts of pointed stones spun around Mega Garchomp before firing at the three of our Pokémon.

"Froakie, dodge it!" I called out.

Froakie jumped out of the way, but both Fennekin and Flabébé were knocked out by the Stone Edge.

"Three down, one to go," Professor Sycamore stated.

Froakie hid in the trees, trying to last as long as possible.

"Sandstorm," Professor Sycamore ordered.

Mega Garchomp sliced its hand blades across the ground, whipping up a sandstorm that blew Froakie out of the trees.

"Froakie!" I called out as the Water-type hit the ground.

"Now use Stone Edge!" Professor Sycamore ordered.

Twin belts of pointed stones circled Mega Garchomp once more and then fired at Froakie.

"Dodge them!" I ordered.

Froakie showed some flexibility and speed as he dodged all of the stones.

"Now catch those last two and use Quick Attack!" I ordered.

Froakie then caught the last two stones and dashed forward with them in his hands.

"Impressive," Professor Sycamore commented, "Dragon Rush."

Draconic energy swarmed over Mega Garchomp and it flew at Froakie, slamming into him, and knocking the Water-type out.

"Four down," Professor Sycamore said.

Mega Garchomp began to glow before returning to its original form.

"Wow, Garchomp is powerful," I said, picking up Froakie.

"Yes, yes he is," Professor Sycamore said.

He handed Sitrus Berries to all of us and we healed our Pokémon.

"Now, I hate to do this, but I need to get ready for a soiree tonight," Professor Sycamore said.

He then looked at me and went on, "actually, it is being held by your parents' old boss."

"Really? How do we get in?" I asked immediately.

"Well, my invitation had a plus one," Professor Sycamore said.

"Ten Pokédollars Alexa got an invite as well," I said.

"We should go find her," Erin said.

The two of us ran out of the Professor's Lab to search for the Lumiose Press and Alexa.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

To save time and having to go back to Professor Sycamore's Lab to get the map from Calem, Erin and I just took a cab to Lumiose Press. I paid for the cab fare and we pretty much ran into the building.

"Excuse me; what can I help you with?" a secretary asked us.

"We need to speak to Alexa," Erin said.

"You're going to have to make an appointment," the older woman said.

I looked behind her desk and saw a picture of her and my parents and I smirked before stating, "My name is Mako Kotoma and I would love it if you'd let us see Alexa now."

"Mako Kotoma?" the secretary asked.

I nodded.

"Oh go right in, then," she said.

"Thank you," I responded.

We walked into Alexa's office where she was looking through some papers.

"Oh hello Mako, Erin," she greeted us.

"Hey, Alexa," I said, closing her door.

"Uh oh, this is important, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Not really; I just was wondering if I could go with you as your plus one to your boss' shindig tonight?" Erin asked.

"How did you…?" Alexa asked.

"That's not important; what do you say Lex?" Erin asked.

"That sounds like a good idea, it starts at eight o'clock this evening and you must come in formal wear," Alexa said.

Erin visibly shuttered, but nodded.

"Thanks, we'll see you tonight," Erin said, dragging me out of Alexa's office.

We left Lumiose Press after that.

"Why didn't you let me talk?" I asked.

"If Lysandre really is the criminal mastermind we think he is, he probably bugged her office," Erin told me.

"Mr. Kotoma," a deep voice said, getting my attention.

I turned and saw Lysandre walking up to Erin and me.

"Shit," Erin muttered under her breath.

"Afternoon Lysandre," I greeted the man.

"Visiting your parents' place of work, I see?" he asked rhetorically.

"Just trying to know about them as much as I can," I said.

"Still focused on the past, I see; blind to all that is front of you," Lysandre stated.

"I'm not blind," I responded.

"Aren't you? I see you and your beautiful friend are close, yet she yearns to be closer," he pointed out.

Erin blushed and looked away.

"My apologies, Madame, my intentions were not to embarrass you, but to make Mr. Kotoma see what's been in front of him all this time," Lysandre said.

"It's okay," Erin said meekly.

"As much as I love talking to you Lysandre, we have to go," I said, grabbing Erin's hand.

"Of course; always a pleasure, I shall see the both of you at my revelry tonight," Lysandre said before walking away.

"He knows we're going to be there? I knew he had the place bugged," Erin said.

_Page Break_

I was standing in the room I rented at the Pokémon Center hours after running into Lysandre with a new suit and dress pants laid out across the bed in front of me.

"I hate Aipom suits," I muttered.

Then I heard a knock on my door and I walked over to see Erin standing outside through the peephole. I opened the door and had to do a double-take. She was wearing an emerald green, form-fitting, off-the-shoulder dress that fell down to her ankles. Her eyes were enhanced thanks to some makeup and she even gained a few inches thanks to a pair of heels.

"Yes, I know I'm hot, you can stop panting like a horny Growlithe," she said, walking past me.

She smiled slightly, seemingly proud that she was able to render me speechless. I closed the door and rested against it for a moment, looking at Erin still.

"Okay, stop mentally undressing me and finish getting ready," she ordered.

"Oh… um… yes ma'am," I responded, grabbing my suit and dress pants, and stepping into the bathroom to get ready.

"_Shit_," I swore to my reflection in the mirror.

After I got dressed, I stepped out of the bathroom struggling to put my tie on.

"Oh Arceus, are you really that useless?" Erin asked as she walked over.

She swatted my hands away and took the tie off. She lifted the collar of the dress shirt under my suit up and formed a loop with the tie. She put the tie over my head and around my neck before tightening it. I made a fake gagging noise, which resulted in her lightly smacking me upside the head. She finished tying my tie and smiled up at me.

"There, you finally look presentable," she said.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course you can, Mako, we're not friends for nothing," Erin responded.

"Is it true… what Lysandre said? Do you 'yearn for more'?" I asked.

Erin turned away to hide her blush.

"Be honest with me," I said.

"Yes," Erin admitted.

She turned back to me.

"But my feelings aren't important right now; busting Lysandre is," she said.

She then left the room without another word. I sighed and grabbed my suit. I put it on and took one last look at myself in the mirror.

"Here we go," I said, walking out of the door.

_Page Break_

I met up with Professor Sycamore outside of his Lab. He was dressed in a white suit.

"Ah your parents would be so proud with how you look tonight, Mako," he said.

"Thank you," I responded.

"But I cannot help but wonder why you and Erin were so adamant about coming to Lysandre's party," Professor Sycamore said.

"It's because I think he had something to do with my parents' deaths," I said.

"What? Lysandre? No, he wouldn't do something like that," Professor Sycamore said.

"My parents thought so," I countered.

"Mako, are you going to confront Lysandre at the party?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Maybe. I'm still trying to think things through," I said.

"I would highly advise you from doing anything against Lysandre; he may not be a murderer, but he is still very powerful," Professor Sycamore warned.

"I'm not scared," I said.

We walked into the building where the revelry was being held and I saw Erin standing with Alexa, who was wearing a dark red dress.

"I'm going to mingle," I told Professor Sycamore, moving over to where Erin and Alexa were.

"Hey loser," a familiar voice greeted me as someone pulled me to the side of the room.

I pulled my hand out of the person's grasp and looked right into the face of Spectra Flame.

"Boy, you clean up nice," she said, licking her lips.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled the question out.

"I got invited," Spectra said.

"Fat chance. Who the hell would invite a lowlife thief like yourself?" I asked.

"Oh babe, you flatter me," Spectra responded, falling back into my chest.

I moved to the side and allowed her to fall.

"Jerk," she muttered from the floor.

"I have something important to do and I will not allow some piece of trash to get in my way," I said, walking away from her.

I made my way over to Erin, who saw the irritated look on my face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Spectra's here," I told her.

"That thief who stole your clothes and knocked you out?" Erin asked.

"Don't remind me," I muttered.

"Good, I can't wait to kick her ass," Erin said.

I grabbed her shoulders.

"No, we can't make a scene," I told her.

"We're about to out the host of the party as a murderer, I doubt a catfight will beat that as scene of the evening," Erin responded.

"I'm being serious, Erin," I told her.

"Where is she, point her out to me," Erin ordered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just want to see what the bitch looks like," Erin said.

I sighed and looked out across the room, finally spotting Spectra.

"There. Long, silver hair, wearing a black dress," I pointed her out to Erin.

"Damn, she's hot," Erin commented.

I gave her a questioning look.

"Okay, _maybe _she and I getting into a fight _might _beat out the whole Lysandre thing for scene of the evening," Erin said.

"Erin, do _not _go anywhere near her. I don't trust her. I don't even know everything she's capable of," I warned her.

"Mako, I can take care of myself. How many fights have I gotten into since we've known each other?" Erin asked.

"Twenty-seven," I said without a moment's hesitation.

"And how many have I won?" Erin asked.

"Twenty-seven," I said.

"See, I can take care of myself," Erin said.

"Just… be careful anyways. I don't want you to get hurt," I told Erin.

"And you're sweet for caring, but you can go find Lysandre, I'll keep an eye on the whore who stole your clothes," Erin said.

She walked away, not giving me the chance to try and persuade her to stay with me, and disappeared into the crowd.

"She is a handful, isn't she?" Alexa asked.

"You have no idea," I responded.

"Good evening Ms. Pansy, Mr. Kotoma," Lysandre greeted us.

I turned to see the tall man walking over in a red suit.

"Hello Mr. Delacour," Alexa greeted her boss.

"You look lovely tonight, Ms. Pansy; so many beautiful people enjoying their lives, I should have more revelries in the near future," Lysandre said.

"As long as the champagne keeps coming, eh Andy," Spectra said, appearing suddenly with a glass of champagne in her hands.

"I told you not to drink tonight, Ms. Flame. You are only nineteen after all," Lysandre said, taking the glass of champagne from her hand.

"Oh don't be such a pooper," Spectra said.

She gave me a look and smirked.

"Let's dance, Andy," Spectra said, grabbing the taller man's hand.

"Later, Ms. Flame, I need to speak with Mr. Kotoma here… privately," Lysandre said.

"Okay," I said, nodding.

He led me away from Spectra and Alexa and up a flight of stairs to a private office of some sorts.

"What's this about?" I asked as Lysandre closed the door.

"Do you really believe I had something to do with your parents' deaths?" Lysandre asked.

_Page Break_

Downstairs, Erin was looking around for Alexa, Professor Sycamore, or me, but who ended up finding her was none other than Spectra Flame.

"You look so pretty in that dress," Spectra said, alerting Erin to her presence.

Erin narrowed her eyes at Spectra, but remained cool.

"Thank you, you look pretty in yours too," Erin said.

"Thank you, the host of the party is a big buddy of mine and he bought me this dress. He also told me to make a scene involving you," Spectra said, taking a glass of champagne from a tray being carried by a passing waiter, and splashing it all over the front of Erin's dress.

Spectra smiled ear-to-ear as Erin glared at her.

"Heard you wanted to fight me, bitch, so let's fight," Spectra said.

_Page Break_

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME MAKO KOTOMA! I HAVE EYES AND EARS ALL OVER THE ENTIRE _REGION_!" Lysandre shouted.

"Fine, tell me then, did you have anything to do with my parents' deaths?" I asked.

"Are you asking me if I had anything to do with the death of my best friend _and _his wife?" Lysandre asked.

"Yes," I responded, refusing to back down.

_Page Break_

Erin and Spectra were glaring at each other, waiting for the other to move. Finally, Erin made her move, stepping forward with a punch to Spectra's face. Spectra slapped the punch aside and kneed Erin in the gut. Erin took the blow and shoved Spectra back onto a table lined with different Hors d'oeuvres. Erin didn't waste any time and grabbed a bowl of dip before spilling it all over Spectra's dress.

"A little childish and girly, but it still felt good," Erin stated.

Spectra then lifted her legs, catching Erin underneath her arms, and rolled backwards off the Hors d'oeuvres table, pulling Erin face-first into a bowl of cheese. Erin looked up at Spectra's smiling face.

"I have to agree," she stated.

Erin let out her battle cry and used the table as a platform to jump and tackle Spectra to the floor.

_Page Break_

"I had nothing to do with your parents' deaths," Lysandre said.

"I don't believe you. They found out you were being corrupt and when they left to talk to a detective, they died?" I questioned.

"It was a storm, their boat capsized. I did not kill them, they killed themselves!" Lysandre barked.

_Page Break_

Erin was on top of Spectra, one hand grasping her hair to her hold her head still and the other one balled up into a fist. Erin punched Spectra twice in the face before she was rolled onto her back and Spectra gained the upper hand. Spectra pinned both of Erin's hands onto the floor above her head with one hand and teased over the curve of Erin's breast with the other.

"I can see why Mako likes you; question though, girl-to-girl, does the carpet match the drapes?" Spectra said in a mocking tone.

She moved her lips an inch away from Erin's, but that allowed the redhead to headbutt her, and knock her off. Erin got to her feet as Spectra spat some blood onto the floor and kicked her in the side. Before she could kick Spectra again, the silver-haired thief grabbed Erin's dress right above her knees, dug her nails into the material, and ripped it down, tearing the dress.

"Bitch!" Erin swore, pulling Spectra up by her hair.

She punched her twice in the gut before grabbing her dress by the shoulders and ripping it down, leaving Spectra's bra to be revealed to the crowd growing around the girl fight.

_Page Break_

"This conversation is over. I know you killed my parents and I will do _everything _to prove it," I said.

I made my way to the door, "Pyroar, stop him."

I turned and saw a large Pokémon charge me. I jumped to the side and it blocked my way to the door. I pulled my Pokédex out and aimed it at the Pokémon.

"Pyroar, the Royal Pokémon. The male with the largest mane of fire is the leader of the pride," my Pokédex stated.

"You won't be going anywhere," Lysandre said.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Security was rushed into the room as both Erin and Spectra's dress were in shreds, haphazardly hanging onto their bodies to prevent them from being stripped down to nothing but their underwear, and pulled them apart.

"We have two women fighting downstairs Mr. Delacour," one of the men said into a radio.

Upstairs, Lysandre heard what the man had said and remained emotionless.

"Just make sure they get to their resting place. Do not involve the authorities," Lysandre said into the radio.

"Yes sir," the security officer responded.

"Your girlfriend is quite fiery, isn't she?" Lysandre asked.

"How do you know it was her?" I asked.

"Eyes and ears everywhere, Mr. Kotoma, eyes and ears everywhere," Lysandre said.

"Good for you, will you let me leave now?" I asked.

"No, you're being quite the annoying thorn in my side. All I ever wanted to do was to preserve the beauty of the Kalos Region, but people like you and other pests think I'm some villain plotting to destroy the world. This is not a movie, this is real life, and in real life, people like me succeed, and people like you fail," Lysandre preached as his Pyroar guarded the door.

No one was guarding the window though.

"Froakie, use Water Pulse!" I shouted, sending the Water-type out.

He fired a ball of water at Pyroar, hitting him in the face, and I ran past him toward the window.

"Quick Attack! Hit me!" I shouted, turning to Froakie.

He jumped off the back wall, leaving a trail of energy behind him, and hit me in the stomach. We flew out the window thanks to the force, shattered glass spreading out around me, and we fell onto the top of a parked car. I had wrapped my hands around Froakie to protect him as we landed. I groaned in pain as I checked on my Starter.

"You okay?" I asked him.

_Never have me do something that crazy again_, he told me.

"No promises. Come on, we need to leave Lumiose City," I said, getting up from the roof of the car.

I dropped down onto the street and ran for the Pokémon Center with Froakie running by my feet. I ran inside and went straight into my room.

"Froakie, return, I'll call you out if I need you," I said, closing the door behind me.

I was about to grab my Xtransceiver off the nightstand when suddenly I officially heard the sound of the shower going off in the attached bathroom.

"What the hell?" I questioned, walking toward the bathroom.

I opened the unlocked door and found the room full of steam. I could see the silhouette of a voluptuous woman behind the veil of steam and then the water shut off. Stepping out of the shower was a naked Spectra.

"What the!?" I shouted, stepping back.

"Getting an eyeful there Mako?" Spectra asked, shimmying her chest in front of me, "Your girlfriend's quite tough, but our fight turned me on, so I needed a hot shower to help get off."

She grabbed a bra and a pair of panties and put them on before slipping on a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. I wasn't in the mood for her games, so I grabbed her by the throat, lifted her off the ground, and slammed her against the back wall in the bathroom.

"Ooh, rough, I like it," Spectra said, licking her lips.

She kneed me in the gut and I slipped over the wet tile as I stumbled back. I landed on the ground hard for the second time tonight, and Spectra straddled my lap. She pulled my coat off and ripped my dress shirt open. She then trailed her nails across my bare chest, leaving crimson lines behind them.

Then the door to my room opened and Erin ran into the bathroom.

"Ooh, now it's a party!" Spectra cheered.

Erin tackled Spectra off my lap and round two of their fight began. I pulled myself to my feet and was forced to watch them try and gain the advantage over one another. I stood ready in case Spectra gained too much of an advantage over Erin, but that never happened. Erin put Spectra onto her back and pinned her arms down with her knees before delivering punch after punch until Spectra was knocked out.

I grabbed Erin and pulled her off the psychotic woman.

"Thanks," I told her.

"No problem," she responded, catching her breath.

"What do we do with her now?" I asked.

"We strip her naked and duct tape her upside down to that stupid building we were just in," Erin suggested.

I could see the horns sprouting from her head, but I shook her idea away.

"No, she was all chummy-chummy with Lysandre; we need to figure out what she knows," I said.

"Then we do my idea?" Erin asked.

"No," I said.

We took her from the bathroom over to the bed and I grabbed some zip ties I had bought for some reason from my pack and tied her wrists and ankles together.

She still wasn't regaining consciousness, so Erin and I sat on the floor nearby.

"So I heard you two got into it during the party," I said to her.

"Yeah, she started it," Erin responded.

"Did you finish it?" I asked.

"No. Security broke us up. Bitch ruined my dress," Erin said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I knocked her out, so I'll take it as twenty-eight wins and one tie," Erin said proudly.

I chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"That's my girl," I said.

Erin didn't argue the 'my girl' comment; she just leaned against me.

"How did you know I needed help? How'd you even get in here?" I asked.

"I heard someone come into your room after I changed out of what was left of my dress and then the shower came on. Then I heard someone else come in here and I heard you shout, so I rushed over, and used my bank card and a little spit to open the door," Erin explained.

"Well, I have you to thank for saving me from crazy over there," I said.

"I'm not crazy, I'm just eccentric. There's a difference," Spectra said woozily as she regained consciousness.

I got to my feet and walked over as Spectra looked at her wrists and ankles.

"Kinky. So what now? You two gonna take turns having your way with me? Ooh, can Red eat me…?" Spectra questioned, but Erin stepped up and punched her right in the face.

"Ow… never start with the… head… in an… interrogation. Leaves ya all… woozy," Spectra said, shaking off the blow.

"Tell me how you know Lysandre," I ordered Spectra.

"We're best friends. I sucked his…," Spectra said, but Erin punched her in the face, and interrupted her before she could finish.

I gave Erin a look.

"I don't want to hear that shit, dude," Erin explained her actions.

Suddenly the door to the room was kicked down and several police officers swarmed in.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" they shouted at Erin and me.

We got down on the ground and they immediately handcuffed us.

"About time, boys," Spectra said.

"Sorry we were a bit late, Ms. Flame," one of the police officers said.

"What? What!?" I questioned, struggling against my handcuffs.

"Stay down, maggot!" another police officer snapped, kicking me.

They cut the zip ties around Spectra's ankles and wrists and she squatted next to Erin, who lay on her stomach.

"Bad Red," she said, spanking her, "Bad Red."

She smacked her on the rear once more before standing straight and walking out of the room.

"Are we under arrest, or what?" I asked angrily.

"No, if you're arrested, you can threaten to undermine my mission," Lysandre said as he walked into the room.

He looked at me and then at Spectra.

"If I hear you two making any more trouble, I will not hesitate to eliminate you," Lysandre threatened.

"Just like you eliminated my parents?" I hissed.

"I did _not _kill your parents," Lysandre said.

"Liar," I growled.

"Believe what you want to believe, Mr. Kotoma; I will leave the keys to your cuffs right here on the floor. You will not move to get them until we are gone. Do I make myself clear?" Lysandre asked.

I wanted to be defiant. I wanted to say no. Arceus knows I did, but they had their guns aimed at Erin.

"Crystal," I muttered under my breath.

"Good," Lysandre said, dropping both handcuff keys onto the floor, "We're done here."

He and the police officers left the room and I crawled over to the keys and unlocked my handcuffs first before doing the same for Erin.

"I'm so sorry, Erin," I apologized to her, sitting on the floor.

"Mako, it's okay, I'm okay," Erin responded immediately.

"I feel like such an idiot for this whole thing," I muttered.

"You're not an idiot," Erin said, sitting next to me.

"I am. I put us all in danger," I muttered.

"Well, not all of us," Erin pointed out.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Calem and Serena left for Camphrier Town while we were out clothes shopping," Erin said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Calem figured we had it handled and Serena went with him," Erin explained.

"Heh, figures," I muttered.

"Let's just go to sleep, Mako, and we'll leave to catch up with them tomorrow," Erin said.

"Okay…," I muttered.

I got to my feet and fell back on my bed. Erin crawled in next to me and curled up against me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Mako," she whispered into my ear before gently kissing me on the cheek.

I smirked before whispering back, "Love ya too, Little Red."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I woke up sore as sore can be, groaning in pain as I tried getting to my feet.

"Are you okay?" Erin asked.

"No… I guess being launched out a second-story window onto the top of a parked car hurts… a lot," I complained.

"Do you want me to get you some pain pills?" Erin asked.

"Please?" I responded.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Erin said, getting to her feet.

She slipped on her shoes and walked out of the room. I lay back on the bed and suffered. Then my Xtransceiver began to vibrate and I saw I had a call from Calem coming in.

"Yeah?" I answered the call.

"What's up? How'd your mission go last night?" he asked.

"Hi Mako!" I heard Serena call out from the background.

"Horrible. Can't tell you much about it, though, so you'll have to wait until we meet up again," I said.

"Alright, bro. Keep Erin out of trouble," Calem said before hanging up.

_Page Break_

Before Erin left to get me my pain pills, she went back into her room to change into a fresh set of clothes. After changing into a red top with a pair of black shorts, she walked out of her room to go get me the pain pills. She walked out of the Pokémon Center and immediately made eye contact with Spectra.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mako's Little Red," she said teasingly.

"I am in no mood for your shit, and if you were smart, you'd back off or we'll have a repeat of last night," Erin threatened.

"What; where you were handcuffed and being spanked by me?" Spectra asked.

Erin decided to be the bigger person and ignore her.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" Spectra called out angrily, grabbing Erin's wrist.

She pushed her into an alley way and Erin shoved her away.

"Touch me again, I will kill you," Erin threatened.

"Pfft, like you could. I just wanted to talk," Spectra said.

"Then talk. I need to be somewhere," Erin ordered.

"Is Mako single?" Spectra asked.

"Back off, bitch, you will not touch Mako," Erin growled.

"Oh don't worry; I was just trying to wedge your panties up your butt. Mako ain't my type; too goody-goody, but you; you have a feisty side that Spectra likey-likey," Spectra said, winking at Erin.

"I don't swing that way," Erin said.

"So you're not a real redhead then? _Real_ redheads experiment with their freaky side," Spectra said.

"This conversation is over," Erin said, walking past Spectra.

Spectra grabbed Erin's arm, swung her around into the building, and then forcibly kissed her on the lips. Erin was shocked, but the moment Spectra started groping her breasts, she pushed her away. Erin dry heaved and wiped her lips.

"Aww honey, you got to loosen up," Spectra said, standing over her.

Erin growled, grabbed Spectra by the hair, and slammed her face-first into the side of the building.

"Leave Mako and me alone you crazy bitch!" she snapped as Spectra sat on the ground with a bleeding forehead.

Erin stormed away, leaving Spectra in the alleyway, alone.

"Alright, you were right Sparx," Spectra admitted to a white Pikachu sitting on a nearby trashcan.

_Page Break_

I was still lying in the bed, looking up at the ceiling when Erin came in using my keycard. She looked pissed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Stupid Spectra pulled me into an alley and forced herself onto me!" Erin snapped angrily.

"Whoa… wait, what?" I questioned.

"I can still feel her lips on mine, her tongue in my mouth, her hands on my…," Erin went on before gagging.

She pulled out a cold coffee drink and chugged it to try and get the taste of Spectra off her mouth.

"Did she hurt you?" I asked concernedly.

"No, I think I hurt her more. I slammed her face into a wall," Erin said.

"Good girl!" I cheered.

"Here are your stupid pills," she said, throwing a bottle at me.

"Thank you," I said.

I opened the bottle and grabbed one pill. Thank Arceus and our advanced technology. I heard of a time hundreds of years ago where it would take a half hour to an hour for pain pills to take effect. These were instantaneous. Erin gave me some of her coffee and I drank it with the pill.

"So now what?" Erin asked.

"We leave Lumiose City," I said, already feeling better.

"Good, the sooner we're out of this place, the better," Erin admitted.

"Good, go get packed," I told her.

"Yeah, yeah, see you in ten minutes. Watch out for psycho lesbian bitch face," Erin said before leaving the room.

I chuckled and got to my feet. I packed my clothes up and slung my pack over my shoulders. I walked out of the room and saw Erin walking out of hers as well. We walked to the front desk together and handed in our keycards before leaving the Pokémon Center entirely.

"Oh thank Arceus, Mako, you're okay!" Alexa exclaimed, seeing us walk out of the Pokémon Center.

"We heard there was a commotion during Lysandre's party," Professor Sycamore said.

"She got into a fight and I jumped out a second-story window onto a car," I said.

"Oh dear, are you both okay?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"We're fine. We just need to leave Lumiose City. This place is corrupt as all hell. Lysandre owns everything; even the police," Erin said.

"What are you talking about?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Lysandre is a horrible person," I said.

"No, no… he's a bit serious at times, but no; he's not a horrible person," Professor Sycamore said.

"He killed my parents," I pointed out.

"You have no proof of that, Mako," Professor Sycamore argued.  
>"I don't feel like arguing, Professor, I just want to get the hell out of here," I said.<p>

"Alright… alright. I wish you both luck on the rest of your journeys and I'll surely see you when you come back through to get your fifth Badge," Professor Sycamore said.

"Yeah, we'll make sure to visit," I said.

Professor Sycamore then left.

"Be careful, Alexa, your office is bugged. Lysandre knew everything we were planning on doing," I told her.

"I figured as much. I want you both to be careful out there," Alexa said.

"We will. Goodbye Alexa," Erin said.

"No, I don't like goodbyes. Goodbyes are for the dead. I prefer see you later," Alexa responded.

I smirked and then said, "Fine, see you later."

Erin and I then made our way to Versant Road and to continue the rest of our journey.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Erin and I had finally lost sight of Lumiose City while walking west on Versant Road toward Camphrier Town. It's where Calem and Serena promised to stay until we met up with them. It gave Erin and me a moment to talk.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked her while we walked the hilly Route.

"I'm fine," she said.

"You sure? I mean, you were basically sexually assaulted back there," I pointed out.

"I was trying to forget that happened, but thanks for reminding me, Mako," Erin said, giving me a glare.

"I'm sorry. I'm just checking up on you; making sure you're okay," I said.

"I know, but honestly, I don't want to talk about it," Erin said.

"Okay. Then can we talk about you liking me?" I asked.

"Nope. Just let it go, Mako," Erin said.

"Pfft, that's a bit difficult. I mean, finding out your best friend has a thing for you and she doesn't even want to talk about it. Yeah, that's a really easy thing to forget," I said.

"Mako, I will hurt you," Erin threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, empty threats," I responded.

Erin then punched me in the gut.

"I will go lower if you continue to pester me," she warned.

"Go ahead. I don't care," I responded.

"Ugh, you're hopeless, you know that," Erin said.

"I know," I responded, smirking.

We kept walking in silence for the most part and then out of nowhere a Pokémon jumped out of the trees in front of us. It stood about five-feet tall, had blue and black fur, and stared at Erin and me. I pulled out my Pokédex at the Pokémon.

"Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. By catching the Aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements," my Pokédex stated.

"Cool. Uh… hi there," I said to Lucario, waving awkwardly.

_Hello_, he responded, nodding his head.

"Lucario! Where'd you go!?" a voice called out as a young blonde woman came skating over on a pair of rollerblades.

She looked at us with light blue eyes and smiled.

"Hiya there!" she greeted us.

"Hey," Erin and I responded.

A second Lucario then appeared behind the woman.

"Lucario, why'd you run off like that?" the woman asked.

_This Trainer's Aura interests me_, Lucario stated.

"My Aura?" I questioned.

_Yes. It interests me_, Lucario said.

"Lucario can tell a lot about a person based on their Aura," the woman said.

"Alright, what can you tell about me?" I asked Lucario.

_Your Aura tells me you suffered a great loss at a young age and to this day you are curious as to why it happened_, Lucario stated.

"What'd he say?" Erin asked.

"My Aura says I suffered a great loss at a young age and to this day I am curious as to why it happened," I said.

"Struck the nail right on the head. My turn," Erin said, looking at Lucario.

_You put up a strong shield to hide how vulnerable and scared you really are_, Lucario stated.

"What'd he say?" Erin asked.

"That you're a fiery and beautiful individual," I lied.

_I did not say that_, Lucario said.

I ignored him and smiled at Erin.

"Thanks Lucario," Erin said to the Fighting/Steel-type.

The blonde Trainer looked at me briefly, but let it slide.

"Well, my name is Korrina," she introduced herself.

"Mako Kotoma," I introduced myself.

"Erin Sugita," Erin introduced herself.

"So are you two Trainers?" Korrina asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Do you want to battle us?" Korrina asked.

"Sorry, I'm not the battling type. That'd be Mako," Erin spoke up.

"I accept your challenge, Korrina," I said.

We found a clearing on Versant Road for our battle and Erin stepped in to be the referee.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Korrina and Mako! The winner will be decided when either Pokémon is no longer able to battle!" Erin announced.

"Lucas, are you ready?" Korrina asked the Lucario that hadn't taken an interest in my Aura.

_Of course, Madam Korrina_, Lucas responded.

"Froakie, let's show them how tough we are!" I called out, sending the Water-type out.

"Begin!" Erin announced.

"Froakie, use Quick Attack!" I called out.

"Block with Force Palm!" Korrina countered.

Froakie jumped forward at a great speed, but Lucas sent a glowing palm into his chest, knocking Froakie back and dealing a lot of damage.

"Froakie, are you okay?" I asked him.

_Yeah, I'm great. Just don't call anymore Normal-type moves_, Froakie said to me.

"No problem, use Lick!" I called out.

Froakie launched his tongue out at Lucas.

"Lucas, use Power-Up Punch!" Korrina called out.

Lucas ducked under Froakie's tongue and ran forward with his fists glowing red.

"Let it hit," I ordered.

"Are you nuts?" Korrina asked.

Lucas sent a jab at Froakie, but the attack went straight through him.

"Water Pulse now!" I ordered.

Froakie took the close proximity as an advantage to slam a ball of water over Lucas's head. Pulsating blasts slammed into the Fighting/Steel-type.

"Lucas!" Korrina called out.

"Froakie, use Lick!" I called out.

He launched his tongue out, hitting Lucas in the chest.

"Grab that tongue and swing Froakie around!" Korrina ordered.

Lucas did just that, swinging Froakie into a nearby tree.

"Jump into the tree!" I ordered.

Froakie jumped into the tree to hide from Lucas.

"Use your Aura to find him and then use Shadow Claw," Korrina ordered.

Lucas closed his eyes and the four small appendages on the back of his head lifted up. He then smirked and jumped right where Froakie was hiding. Ghostly energy swarmed over both of his hands and he slashed Froakie out of the tree straight down into the ground, knocking him out.

"Froakie is unable to battle; therefore, Korrina is the winner!" Erin called out.

"Froakie!" I called out, running to my Pokémon.

I lifted him up and pulled out a Sitrus Berry from my pack. Froakie woke up to that and ate it greedily.

_She's tough_, Froakie commented.

"Yeah…," I muttered.

"That was such a great battle, Mako! You and Froakie are so strong! How'd you dodge my Power-Up Punch though?" Korrina said.

"Froakie's Ability is Protean; his Type changes with the moves he uses," I explained.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Korrina exclaimed.

I chuckled as Froakie climbed onto my shoulder.

"Well I definitely enjoyed that battle I had with you," I said.

"Me too, so where are you two headed?" Korrina asked.

"Camphrier Town. We were going to meet up with some friends," I explained.

"Aw, that's cool. Lucas, Lucario, and I were just doing some training before heading back to the Shalour City Gym," Korrina said.

"Do you work there?" I asked.

"Ha! Do I work there? I'm the Gym Leader!" Korrina revealed.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"_You're _the Shalour City Gym Leader?" I asked in disbelief.

"Wow, could you sound more doubtful?" Korrina asked.

"Sorry, you're just not… what I was expecting," I said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Korrina said.

"What kind of training are you doing down here? Shalour City is quite a ways away," Erin asked.

"It's special, super, top secret training," Korrina said.

I noticed a gauntlet with a Key Stone on Korrina's arm and smirked.

"You're training for Mega Evolution," I said.

"Wha… how'd you know?" Korrina asked.

"I battled against Professor Sycamore and his Mega Garchomp," I said.

"So you know about Mega Evolution then?" Korrina asked.

"Yep," I responded.

"Cool. It was nice meeting you both. I can't wait for our battle in Shalour City!" Korrina exclaimed, skating away from Erin and me with Lucas and Lucario following behind.

"She's gonna be one tough opponent," I said.

"Yep. Glad I won't be battling her," Erin said, smiling at me.

"We should keep going. We won't be getting to Camphrier Town any time soon, so we'll have to camp out," I said.

"Yes sir," Erin said.

"So you ready to talk about your feelings?" I asked Erin.

"Go shove your foot up your ass," Erin responded.

_Page Break_

That night, I was sitting in front of the campfire I tirelessly made since we did not have Serena and her Fennekin. Erin was in her tent, changing into her pajamas, and our Pokémon were in their Pokéballs. I stoked the embers with a stick and then Erin came out of her tent wearing a long, white t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Hey," I said to her.

"Hey," she responded, sitting next to me.

She leaned into my shoulder and I looked down at her.

"If you ask about my feelings, I will shove your face into the fire, and then I will sleep like a baby," she threatened.

"So about your feelings for me," I said.

"Why don't you listen?" Erin asked me.

"Why don't you want to talk about this?" I asked.

"Because my feelings are stupid," Erin said.

"No they're not, and you want to know something," I responded.

"What?" Erin asked.

"You haven't yet asked what my feelings are," I pointed out.

"Oh Arceus, if I wanted to talk about feelings, I'd talk to Serena," Erin muttered.

"I lied to you… earlier… Lucario didn't say that about your Aura," I revealed.

"What'd he say?" Erin asked, stepping away from me.

"You put up a strong shield to hide how vulnerable and scared you really are," I told her.

"Bullshit!" Erin snapped, walking away.

"You know it isn't, Erin, you know you're scared and you build these stupid walls to hide the fact that you are," I told her, getting to my feet.

"Mako, leave me alone," Erin warned.

"Fine," I said.

"Thank you," Erin said.

"When you're ready to talk, we'll talk," I said.

I got to my feet and walked over to my tent.

"Night," Erin said as if she was offended I just walked away from the conversation.

"Night," I responded, climbing into the tent.

I didn't even bother trying to go to sleep that night. I mostly listened as Erin put out the fire and went into her own tent. It was quiet where we were at; eerily quiet, and after all that has happened recently, I was unnerved by the absolute silence. I pulled out my Xtransceiver and decided to text Erin.

_Me: Are you still awake?_

_Her: Yeah? You?_

_Me: Of course I'm still awake, how else would I be texting you?_

_Her: Don't make me put you to sleep._

_Me: It's quiet out right now._

_Her: Too quiet._

_Me: My thoughts exactly._

_Her: I don't like it. Can I sleep with you?_

_Me: Geez, can't you wait until after we've gone on a few dates?_

_Her: I'm coming over now to hurt you._

I heard her tent unzip and a furious redhead came barreling into my tent swinging her fists.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I complained, trying in vain to defend myself.

"How is it that you manage to go from being my best friend to the second biggest douche I know?" Erin asked.

"All part of being your best friend," I said.

Erin hit me once more and then pushed me over so she could get the sole pillow.

"Hey, move over," I said.

"No, be a gentleman and let this lovely lady you're so lucky to have in the same area as you have the pillow," Erin said.

"Who's this lovely lady?" I asked.

"I will kick you out of the tent," she threatened.

"And then you'll be alone," I pointed out.

"I… you can get my pillow out of my tent," Erin countered, trying not to lose the argument.

"It's _your _pillow, so you get it," I said.

"No," Erin refused.

I lost the urge to argue any further at that moment and lay on my side with my back to Erin, pushing her over enough for us both to have the lone pillow.

"Mako, hold me?" Erin asked.

"What?" I asked, not looking over in case it was a trap.

"I'm scared, hold me," she said, her voice gaining a definite frightened tone.

I turned over to face her only to have the pillow pulled out from underneath my head.

"Really!?" I shouted.

I then climbed out of the tent and went over to hers to grab her pillow before returning over to my tent. I climbed into my tent and glared at the redhead.

"See, was that so hard?" she asked.

I threw the pillow at her face and lay down beside her, taking my pillow back.

"And you call me the douche. Hell, you're a bully," I said, turning my back to her.

"Mako, forgive me," Erin complained.

I ignored her.

"Please," she drew out the single-worded plea.

I kept on ignoring her.

"Mako," she drew out my name in a whiney tone.

"Go to sleep, Erin," I told her.

"Not until you forgive me," she responded, drawing out me.

"I forgive you; now go to sleep," I said.

"Alright. Night, Mako," Erin said, scooting her back into mine.

"Night Erin," I muttered.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The next morning, I awoke to Erin lovingly pinching my nose and having a hand over my mouth to cut off my ability to breathe and wake me up to the sensation that I was dying. Yeah, makes you wonder how we haven't killed each other yet.

After I angrily kicked her out of my tent so I could get dressed, I started taking down camp. After that was done, off we went toward Camphrier Town.

"Mako, I'm sorry," Erin apologized, dragging out her words to annoy me.

I ignored her. We got to a small field with Camphrier Town being visible on the other side. There was a herd of Pokémon grazing in the field as well and I took out my Pokédex for them.

"Skiddo, the Mount Pokémon. Thought to be one of the first Pokémon to live in harmony with humans, it has a placid disposition" my Pokédex stated.

"Hmm… interesting," I said.

"What? Are you going to catch one?" Erin asked.

"Probably. I just need to separate one from the herd," I said.

I walked forward and pulled an Oran Berry from my pack. I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth to get one of the Skiddo's attentions, but unfortunately got all of them. Six Skiddo came running over as soon as they saw I had food and tackled me to the ground. One of them stole the Oran Berry and ran off and the other five left me after they saw I no longer had any food. Erin immediately began laughing at my expense without even bothering to check if I was okay. I wasn't hurt in the slightest, but it would have been nice to have your best friend act like she cared.

I then felt something nudge me under my arm and I saw a seventh Skiddo checking to see if I was okay.

"Oh hey there," I greeted the Skiddo.

_Hi, are you okay_? He asked.

"Yeah, just got jumped and robbed that's all," I said.

_Sorry about my herd, they're a bit rowdy to be honest_, Skiddo apologized.

"Yeah, no kidding. You're a lot calmer than them," I pointed out.

_It's my nature_, Skiddo said as if he shrugged right there.

"Well, would you like to battle, Skiddo? I'm a Trainer and I'm going around the entire Kalos Region battling the Gyms and stuff," I asked the Grass-type.

_I'll let you catch me if you win, but if you lose, you have to give me all your Berries_, Skiddo lay out the terms.

"You're on," I said.

We pulled away from his herd and I sent Murkrow out to get the advantage in Type.

"Murkrow, let's start with Peck!" I called out.

Murkrow dove down at Skiddo. A pair of vines shot out of Skiddo's shoulders, slapping Murkrow away.

"Okay, he knows Vine Whip," I noted, "Murkrow, use Haze and then Astonish!"

Murkrow flapped his wings and a blinding haze filled in the sky, blocking Skiddo's view of my Pokémon. Skiddo then swung his head, sending a Razor Leaf up into the Haze, but Murkrow dodged. He flew in and unleashed the piercing screech to cause Skiddo to flinch.

"Now use Wing Attack!" I called out.

Murkrow made a loop and dove in to slap Skiddo in the face several times with his wings. Skiddo took the attacks and then grabbed Murkrow's legs with his vines.

_Got you_, Skiddo said, charging into the trapped Murkrow with a Tackle.

Murkrow flew back and hit me, knocking me off my feet. By then, the Haze faded away and Skiddo looked at us.

"You okay, Murkrow?" I asked him.

_I'm good_, he responded, lifting up into the air.

"Good, let's use Astonish once more and then use Peck," I ordered.

Murkrow nodded and let out the piercing screech to startle Skiddo and then pecked him repeatedly. Skiddo dropped onto his front knees and I threw my Pokéball. It absorbed his energy inside and shook on the ground for a moment before clicking. I just caught Skiddo.

"Alright!" I cheered, running over to the Pokéball.

I picked it up off the ground and admired it.

"Welcome to the team," I said.

_Page Break_

After catching Skiddo, Erin and I made our way into Camphrier Town finally. We went to the Pokémon Center where we found Calem and Serena sitting in the cafeteria.

"About time you guys got here," he said.

"Aw, Calem, did you miss me?" Erin asked, pushing him out of his chair to take it as her own.

"Surprisingly… wait, no _unsurprisingly_, no," Calem said, picking himself up off the ground.

He sat down at another chair and I sat down at the last remaining one.

"So what happened in Lumiose City?" he asked.

"Lysandre basically owns the whole city; the police force, _everything_," I said.

"Money gets a man far in life," Calem stated.

"It's corruption, Calem," I responded.

"So I guess he didn't admit to killing your parents then?" Serena asked.

"No. Even worse, he had Spectra there with him," I said.

"The chick that robbed and stripped you?" Calem asked.

"Yeah, that crazy bitch," Erin muttered bitterly.

"Well we're glad you're both okay," Serena said.

"Thanks Serena," I said, smiling slightly at the honey blonde.

"Serena Okura and Calem Inaba; your Pokémon have been healed," a voice over the intercom announced.

We all got up to go get their Pokémon and so Erin and I could heal ours. I was surprised to see Calem had three Pokémon now and that his Fletchling had evolved. I pulled out my Pokédex for the two new Pokémon.

"Fletchinder, the Ember Pokémon. From its beak, it expels embers that set the tall grass on fire. Then it pounces on the bewildered prey that pop out of the grass. Abra, the Psi Pokémon. It sleeps for 18 hours a day. It uses a variety of extrasensory powers even while asleep," my Pokédex stated.

"I caught a Pokémon too! I caught a Pokémon too!" Serena announced, sending her new Pokémon out.

I aimed my Pokédex at it.

"Pancham, the Playful Pokémon. It does its best to be taken seriously by its enemies, but its glare is not sufficiently intimidating. Chewing on a leaf is its trademark," my Pokédex stated.

"That's great you guys," I said, putting my Pokémon on the counter so that they may be healed, "I'll show you my new Pokémon after he is healed."

"What about you, Erin? Did you catch a new Pokémon?" Calem asked.

"If you're trying to tease me, you're going to be glad we're in a hospital," she threatened.

Calem backed away. After my Pokémon were healed, I sent Skiddo out.

"Meet the friends… and Calem, Skiddo," I told the Grass-type.

He nodded nobly at them.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Serena gushed over him.

I chuckled and scratched the top of the Grass-type's head.

"So is there anything to do in Camphrier Town?" I asked.

"Not really. We were planning on leaving as soon as you got here," Calem said.

"Alright, well our Pokémon are healed and we're reunited, so let's get going," I said.

We left the Pokémon Center and we decided to have all of our Pokémon out for the trek. It was amusing to see Calem's Abra sitting on Skiddo's back during the journey. The Grass-type didn't really care. Froakie climbed onto my shoulder and kept a look out as we left Camphrier Town for Rivière Walk.

Rivière Walk was a long, straight path that ran alongside a river. We soon got to a bridge in which a bunch of people crowded around. I used my height to see over them and then saw that the bridge was blocked by a Pokémon. I pulled out my Pokédex for the Pokémon.

"Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. It is not satisfied unless it eats over 880 pounds of food every day. When it is done eating, it goes promptly to sleep," my Pokédex stated.

"Oh man…," I muttered.

"This is going to be a problem," Calem said, seeing the Snorlax as well.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Listen, the only way to clear this Snorlax off the bridge is with a Pokéflute!" a police officer shouted through a loudspeaker.

"Where do we get one then!?" a member of the crowd shouted back.

"From Parfum Palace!" the police officer responded.

I heard some murmurs and curses from amongst the crowd.

"What's so wrong with Parfum Palace?" I asked Calem, the walking encyclopedia.

"The royal family in the palace is known to be very selfish," Calem explained.

"Well, maybe we'll be able to convince them to help," I suggested.

"We don't have a better plan," Erin added in.

"Fine, we'll go to Parfum Palace," Calem relented.

"Who knows, maybe they'll help us," Serena said hopefully.

We walked back toward Camphrier Town and took a path called Palais Lane north. It was a shadowed path lined with trees with grass taller than I was on either side. Finally, at the end of the path, was the gates to Parfum Palace. A guard at the gate stopped us from approaching.

"Halt! It is a one-thousand Pokédollar fee to enter the castle grounds," he told us.

"That's outrageous!" Erin complained.

"Pay the fee or leave," the guard said.

I handed over four-thousand Pokédollars to the man and he opened the gates for us.

"Too bad Spectra turned into such a meanie; she'd probably steal the money back behind that guy's back," Serena said.

Erin rolled her eyes and didn't comment as we made our way into the palace. An older, bald man was pacing in the front room of the palace.

"Oh dear… oh dear," he said to himself.

"Excuse me, sir," I said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"What do you people want? Can't you see I'm having a mental breakdown?" he asked angrily.

"What's wrong, sir?" Serena asked.

"My poor Furfrou got lost in the gardens out back and I can't find her anywhere," the man complained.

"I'm sorry to hear that; we're in a bit of a situation ourselves. You see, there's a Snorlax blocking the road up a ways from your palace and we need a Pokéflute to wake it up," Serena said.

"What are you doing, Serena?" Calem asked, but I elbowed him to keep him quiet.

"How about if we find your Furfrou, you let us borrow the Pokéflute to wake up Snorlax?" Serena asked.

"Okay… okay… just find my Furfrou, please!" he pleaded us.

He then brought over a butler, "This is Jenkins, he'll show you to the garden."

"Follow me sirs and madams," Jenkins said, leading us out the back of the palace.

We crossed over a creek and statues of two Pokémon stood up on either side of the bridge. One of them was a deer-like Pokémon with large antlers and the other one was a bird-like Pokémon with large wings and a collar around its neck.

"Furfrou was last seen in the garden here," Jenkins said, pointing out at the acre upon acre of garden.

"This is going to take forever," I complained.

_Page Break_

And hour later, we were all split up throughout the garden, Murkrow and Fletchinder were searching through the sky, and I was getting irritated.

I was walking through a maze of hedges with Froakie on my shoulder when I came up to a CD disk lying on the ground.

"What's this?" I questioned, picking it up.

On the front of it was HM01. I called up Calem on my Xtransceiver.

"What? Did you find Furfrou?" he asked.

"No, not yet; I found some weird CD with HM01 on the front of it," I said.

"Mako, that's a Hidden Machine. Your Pokédex can download the information on that disc and it can help your Pokémon learn a new move," Calem explained.

"Okay, that's cool," I commented, hanging up on him.

I looked at Froakie and smirked.

"Wanna learn a new move?" I asked.

_Sure_, he responded.

He jumped down from my shoulder and I brought out my Pokédex. I found the button I needed to press for TMs and HMs and pressed it. A blue light scanned the HM in my hand.

"HM01, Cut, do you wish to teach Cut to a Pokémon?" my Pokédex asked.

"Yes," I responded.

"Please press the teach move button on the screen and let your Pokédex scan your Pokémon," my Pokédex said.

I did just that and it scanned Froakie.

"Cut has been taught to Froakie," my Pokédex said.

"Cool. Froakie, let's use Cut," I ordered.

Froakie nodded and flipped out his arm. A white needle of energy formed from his closed hand and he slashed it around like a little knife.

"Awesome, now let's go continue looking for Furfrou," I said.

Froakie nodded and hopped back up on my shoulder. We walked through the maze until we came up to a thorny thicket. On the other side of the thicket, I could see a Pokémon. I pulled out my Pokédex and prayed to Arceus it was Furfrou.

"Furfrou, the Poodle Pokémon. Trimming its fluffy fur not only makes it more elegant but also increases the swiftness of its movements," my Pokédex stated.

"There you are," I said.

I looked at the thicket and then smirked.

"Froakie, use Cut to give us a path," I ordered.

Froakie flipped out his hand and the white energy needle shot out. He then jumped at the thicket and slashed his way through, giving us a path to Furfrou.

Froakie and I walked over, but then Furfrou spotted us, and ran off.

"What!? No! Come back!" I shouted, running after the Normal-type.

I called up everyone on my Xtransceiver.

"Furfrou has been spotted! Furfrou has been spotted!" I shouted as I ran.

Froakie then did what he was instructed to do when we'd spot Furfrou. He threw a Water Pulse up in the air and it exploded high above the garden. Murkrow and Fletchinder were on us in an instant.

"We need to corner Furfrou somewhere," I told them.

They nodded and flew off to do so. Finally, we had the Normal-type cornered and I walked over with Froakie on my shoulder only to be joined by Erin, Calem, and Serena moments later.

"We got it," I said, pausing to catch my breath.

"Good job, Mako," Calem said, clapping me on my back.

"Yeah… let's just get Furfrou back to its Trainer," I said.

We met back up with Jenkins and he led us back into Parfum Palace where Furfrou's owner ran out in tears.

"Oh my dear Furfrou!" he sobbed into the Normal-type, who rolled its eyes.

"I'm beginning to think we just doomed poor Furfrou," Erin whispered into my ear.

I smirked.

"Thank you, children, Jenkins, please give them the Pokéflute _and _I'll be having a fireworks show tonight in celebration for your heroics," Furfrou's owner said.

"That isn't necessary…," Serena said.

"We'll be back after we wake up Snorlax," I cut her off.

"Here is the Pokéflute," Jenkins said, handing the object over to me.

"Thank you, Jenkins, we'll be back later," I said.

"Oh, I'm looking _forward _to it," Jenkins responded, lying his ass off.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

We got back out onto Rivière Walk and some people were still around watching Snorlax sleep.

"We have the Pokéflute!" I announced, running over.

I got to Snorlax and began to play the device. Snorlax slowly began to wake up and get to his feet. He began to growl at me for waking him up and I stopped playing the flute.

"Uh… sorry, but you were blocking the road," I said, looking up at the ten-foot-tall, one-thousand-pound Pokémon.

Snorlax grumbled something I couldn't decipher and wandered off into the forest.

The people who stayed by Snorlax broke out into an applause for me.

"Thank you, thank you very much. That's right, I'm awesome," I said, bowing to their applause.

Erin came up behind me and smacked me upside the head.

"Ow," I complained, glaring at her.

"It's getting dark, we should head back to Parfum Palace for the fireworks show," Erin said.

"Fine, I just hope that guard doesn't try to take a thousand Pokédollars from us again," I said.

_Page Break_

"A thousand Pokédollars _each_," the guard told us as we got to the gates.

"Damn it… JENKINS!" I called for the butler.

"What makes you think he'll help us _or _that he even heard you?" Calem asked.

"How may I be of assistance?" Jenkins asked, appearing behind the guard.

Calem fell over anime-style and I smirked.

"Do we really have to pay to get in again?" I asked him.

"No, let them in," Jenkins told the guard.

"Yes sir," the guard said obediently.

He stepped aside and allowed us our way in. Erin and I stuck our tongues out at him as we walked passed him.

"Right this way," Jenkins said, obviously bored as he led us into the palace.

We walked up the stairs and out onto a balcony where the owner of the palace and his Furfrou stood nearby.

"Ah, glad you all could make it. Now the show can begin!" he shouted, snapping his fingers.

Fireworks began launching off into the nighttime sky from the other side of the garden, exploding into colorful designs of various different Pokémon.

I felt Erin grab my hand and lean into my arm while the fireworks show went off. I glanced at her and smiled slightly before turning her toward me.

"What's up?" she asked before I kissed her right on the lips.

She let out a surprised noise and kind of just stood there in shock for a couple of seconds before I pulled away.

"I thought you wanted to talk about it?" she asked me as the fireworks continued to go off.

I was glad Calem and Serena were distracted by them while Erin and I had our moment.

"We never were that great at talking about stuff; especially when our feelings are involved," I told her.

"So you just thought you'd kiss me; just like that?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," I responded.

Erin smiled slightly and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me on the cheek.

"There," she said, turning her attention back to the fireworks.

After the fireworks show, we left Parfum Palace and ended up back on Rivière Walk. We got past where Snorlax had blocked the road and I could see lights up ahead for a Pokémon Center.

"Oh thank God," I muttered.

"Why is there a Pokémon Center in the middle of a Route?" Calem asked.

"Who cares? A nice bed beats sleeping in a tent," I responded.

We walked into the Pokémon Center where the night nurse greeted us.

"Hello. Are you four looking to rent rooms for the night?" she asked.

"Yes. Four, please," I said.

"Okay and will you four be interested in competing in the Battle Chateau Tournament?" Serena asked.

"Yes. There is a tournament starting here the day after tomorrow. The winner gets a Pokémon Egg found at the nearby Pokémon Daycare," the nurse explained.

"What do you think, guys?" I asked them.

"Let's do it," Calem said.

"Sounds like fun," Serena said.

"I'm going to destroy you all," Erin growled.

We all signed up for the tournament and went to our respective rooms.

I took a quick shower and came out with a towel wrapped around my waist.

"Sorry," Erin said, sitting on my bed.

"What the hell?" I questioned, ducking back into the bathroom.

"I didn't know you were going to come out wearing nothing but a towel," Erin defended herself.

"I wasn't expecting you to break into my room and be sitting on my bed when I got out," I countered.

"Sorry…," she apologized.

"Can you… can you just hand me my pajama bottoms?" I asked.

Erin grabbed them and threw them at me.

"I don't see why you're upset; you've seen me naked," Erin pointed out.

"It was an accident, we were fifteen, and you gave me a concussion," I pointed out as I dressed.

"That was an accident and you know I was sorry!" Erin snapped.

"I know… I know," I said as I walked out of the shower with the towel now over my shoulder.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare," Erin said meekly, like she was three.

I sighed and just smiled.

"Fine, but don't hog the pillows," I told her.

"Thank you, Mako," she said, lying down on the right side of the bed.

I put a white t-shirt on and sat down on the left side of the bed. I rested my hands on my knees and stared at the wall.

"Everything okay?" Erin asked, turning over onto her side to look at me.

"Huh? Yeah, I was just thinking," I said, lying down on my side to look at her.

"About?" she asked.

"A mixture of everything," I said.

"Oh, well if you want to talk… go find Serena," Erin said.

"No, it's okay," I said, chuckling.

Erin just smiled.

"We should get some rest," I told her.

"Yeah. Good night," Erin said.

"Good night," I responded.

I turned onto my back and looked up at the ceiling for a second before closing my eyes to go to sleep.

**Author's Note**

**In case any of you were having difficulties keeping up with the Pokémon Mako, Erin, Serena, and Calem have, I'll list them right here.**

**Mako: **

Froakie (15). Knows Bubble, Pound, Quick Attack, Lick, Water Pulse, and Cut.

Murkrow (15). Knows Peck, Astonish, Pursuit, Haze, and Wing Attack

Skiddo (15). Knows Tackle, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, and Razor Leaf.

**Erin:**

Eevee (13). Knows Tackle, Sand Attack, Swift, and Quick Attack.

Flabébé (15). Knows Tackle, Vine Whip, Fairy Wind, Razor Leaf, and Lucky Chant.

**Serena:**

Fennekin (13): Knows Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, and Howl.

Pancham (12): Tackle, Leer, Arm Thrust, Work Up, and Karate Chop.

**Calem**

Chespin (16): Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Rollout, Bite, and Leech Seed.

Fletchinder (17): Tackle, Quick Attack, Agility, Peck, and Ember.

Abra (14): Teleport and Fire Punch.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I woke up the next morning to, surprise, Erin practically holding me down in her sleep. As much as it annoyed me, I found it somewhat endearing. I was someone she went to for solace. I smiled down at the top of her head as she used my shoulder as a pillow. Her arms were wrapped around my left arm and her leg was draped over me. I kind of just lay there for literally ten minutes, enjoying the moment of peace.

Erin began to stir and her head tilted so her green eyes good look up into my blue ones.

"Have you been watching me sleep?" she asked tiredly.

"Just for a little bit," I told her.

She smiled slightly and moved her leg off of me. She remained curled up into me; however, and I wasn't going to complain.

"Wanna make out?" I asked.

"Don't make me hurt you," Erin threatened.

_Page Break_

After Erin and I finally got up and dressed, we met Calem and Serena outside the Pokémon Center. We also got a good look at where the Battle Chateau Tournament was to be held.

It was a large arena floating on the surface of the river.

"Froakie, Murkrow, Skiddo; come on out!" I exclaimed, sending all three of my Pokémon out.

"Eevee! Flabébé! Let's do some training!" Erin called out.

"Chespin, Fletchinder, Abra; let's bring it," Calem said calmly.

"Fennekin and Pancham! Let's go!" Serena called out.

Our Pokémon appeared in front of us.

"I entered a tournament guys and so did they, so let's do some training in order to beat these guys," I told my Pokémon.

We ran off away from the other three and began our training.

"Skiddo, I'm gonna use you in the first round, so let's work on your speed and maneuverability," I told him.

_Got it_, he said.

I looked at Froakie and nodded.

"Don't hold back," I told him.

_I never do_, he responded.

Skiddo ran forward with a Tackle, but Froakie jumped over with ease, firing a Water Pulse down onto the Grass-type. Skiddo shook the ineffective attack off and turned.

"You have to do better than that, Skiddo," I told him as Froakie landed.

Skiddo sent a Razor Leaf at Froakie, who skillfully knocked them away with Cut.

_A lot better_, Froakie added.

Skiddo growled a bit and charged once more with Tackle. Froakie jumped over again, but this time Skiddo caught him with Vine Whip and pulled Froakie into the path of the Tackle.

"Good job, Skiddo," I told him.

Froakie shook off the attack and smirked.

_Not bad, newbie_, Froakie said.

Three hours of training later and I was sitting on the grass with Froakie, Murkrow, and Skiddo. I had prepared their food for them and took a breather.

"How's training going?" Erin asked, walking over with Eevee and Flabébé.

"Pretty good. I'd watch out, sweetheart," I said, winking at her.

Erin narrowed her eyes.

"You're lucky I have feelings for you, because if I didn't, I'd hurt you," Erin said.

"You already do," I countered.

"I'd hurt you more than I already do," she said.

"Oh you two _really _need to fuck already," Spectra Flame stated as she dropped down from a nearby tree.

I got to my feet immediately and my Pokémon became on edge.

"What are you doing here?" I growled bitterly.

"Just doing some training for the Battle Chateau Tournament," Spectra said as she sauntered over.

I stepped forward, but a white blur cut me off by jumping from the tree and onto Spectra's shoulder. I stepped back as blue lightning cackled from the Pokémon's cheeks. I pulled out my Pokédex.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose," my Pokédex said.

"Why is that Pikachu white?" Erin asked.

"It's called monochrome, Red," Spectra said.

Erin immediately narrowed her eyes.

"Now before you both go attack dog on me, I'm here on my own… pleasures," Spectra said.

"I don't trust you," I said.

"And that's your problem, babe," Spectra said, winking at me.

I know she was just doing this to get under Erin's skin and I could tell it was working without even looking at her.

"Leave. Now," I told her.

"No. This is a public area and I do not have to leave just because you two have grudges against little, sexy me," Spectra said.

"Want me to kick your ass again?" Erin asked, stepping forward.

I put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her behind me.

"Good Mako, keep that bitch on a leash," Spectra said.

Spectra then walked away, swaying her hips.

"Why didn't you let me kick her ass?" Erin asked.

"Because she had that Pikachu ready to electrocute you," I told her.

"I… I would have been fine," Erin said, looking away.

"You know that you wouldn't have," I said softly.

Erin refused to admit it, but didn't argue any further.

"Here, let's go warn Serena and Calem that Spectra is here. Seems we can't catch a break," I said.

_Page Break_

We got to Serena first and told her that Spectra was here.

"Oh no, did she do anything to you guys?" she asked concernedly.

"Just irritated us," I said.

"We should go find Calem," Erin said.

"Yes, of course. Come on, you two!" Serena called out to Fennekin and Pancham.

We searched all over Rivière Walk for Calem as well as keeping an eye out for Spectra, and finally we found him training by the river. Unfortunately, we found him talking to Spectra.

"Oh hey guys, this is Argenta; she's a Trainer competing in the tournament," Calem said.

"Hi, all," Spectra greeted us with a cheery tone.

"What the…? What game are you pulling Spectra?" I asked her.

"Spectra? Who's Spectra? My name is Argenta," Spectra said.

"No it's Spectra Flame. You knocked me out in Santalune Forest, stole my clothes, and stole our supplies," I told her.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, sir, but that wasn't me. I've never been to Santalune Forest," Argenta said.

"Mako, what's your problem?" Calem asked.

"My problem is that this is Spectra Flame!" I shouted at my friend, growing quite angry.

"Who the hell is Spectra Flame?" Calem asked confusedly.

Erin, Serena, and I looked at him in shock and Spectra smirked slightly behind our backs.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"What the hell are you talking about, Calem? Spectra was the one who knocked me out and stripped me in Santalune Forest! SHE'S WORKING FOR THE MAN WHO KILLED MY PARENTS!" I shouted at Calem.

"Dude, calm down. You're acting crazy," Calem said.

I turned to Spectra, who had been eying me curiously.

"You," I growled, snapping her focus.

I took a step forward and she stepped back shyly. I couldn't tell if she was in her Argenta façade or if she was Spectra.

"I don't know what you did to my friend, but I'm willing to beat that information out of you to find out," I growled.

Calem then sucker punched me from my right side, hitting my right in the ear. My head was ringing from the blow and I stumbled about. I glared at Calem as he stepped forward.

"Mako, you're so blinded by this crusade to catch Lysandre, you're imagining things," he said, collecting himself.

"You son of a bitch," I muttered, shaking my head.

Erin stepped toward me, but I held my hand up.

"You're brainwashed man, I don't know what the hell this bitch did to you, but…," I said before Calem punched me in the mouth, cutting me off.

I fell onto my back, rolled over onto my front, and spat blood.

"Stay down, Mako, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have," Calem said.

"Calem, he's telling the truth!" Erin snapped at him.

"Oh quit sucking on this asshole's dick like it's your Arceus-damned lifeline, Erin! You've always pitied him because his parents are dead!" Calem shouted.

I lost it there. I got back to my feet and stepped toward Calem. He threw a punch at me that I caught. I headbutted him, knocking him back, and then tackled him to the ground.

"Motherfucker," I growled, putting my hands around his neck.

I began to squeeze and that's when Serena ran over to try and get me off Calem.

"Get off of me!" I shouted, swinging my arm around, and pushing her away.

She fell onto her back and stared at me in shock. Calem's face was starting to turn a deep red from lack of air and Erin grabbed me around my shoulders.

"Dude, you're choking him! Stop!" she shouted, trying to pull me off of Calem.

I was seeing red. I wasn't stopping. Froakie then jumped in front of me and sent a Pound straight into my chin. I fell back, releasing my grip around Calem's throat, and landed on my back unconscious.

_Page Break_

I woke up later that evening with a raging headache. Erin and our Pokémon were by me and I was in a Pokémon Center medical room.

"Mako, you're awake," Erin stated, running over.

"What… what happened?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" she asked me.

"No… I blacked out," I muttered.

I reached up and felt my forehead, wincing at the bruise I had touched.

"What did I do?" I asked concernedly.

Erin remained quiet.

"Erin… what… what did I do?" I asked, voice breaking.

"You gave Calem a concussion and choked him until he was unconscious. He's in the next room, still out, but he's gonna be okay," Erin said.

"Oh Arceus…," I muttered.

"Mako… this police officer wants to speak with you," Erin said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You put someone in the hospital, Mako. This is serious. There's a chance you could be sent to prison for attempted murder," Erin told me in a serious voice.

"Ms. Sugita, I can take it from here," a police officer stated at the door.

Erin nodded and ushered both of our Pokémon out of the room. The police officer walked in and he closed the door.

"Mr. Kotoma, you're not under arrest," the police officer told me.

"I'm… I'm not?" I asked.

"No. Your friend was under a hypnotic attack from a nearby Malamar. They're very dangerous Pokémon, especially when they're in the wrong hands," the police officer said.

"How… how was he?" I asked.

"An associate of Lysandre Delacour, we have no idea who the person is though," the man told me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that, but my codename is Looker," the man said.

"You're… you're not a police officer," I said.

"Nope. Give the kid a prize," Looker said, smirking a bit.

He was a man of average height with black hair and brown eyes and a square jaw.

"How do you know it was Lysandre?" I asked.

"Because of you, Mako, and the stunt you pulled back in Lumiose City," Looker revealed.

"Wait… you were the cop that kicked me," I pointed out.

"Yup. Sorry about that. I had to make my undercover work believable for the corrupt bastards working for Lysandre," Looker said.

"Is Calem okay?" I asked.

"I don't know; getting someone out of a Malamar's hypnosis is difficult. He could be fine when he wakes up, he could be stuck in this trance he was placed in forever," Looker said.

I looked down at my feet and bit my lip.

"I really wanted to talk to you, Mako; see, I was the detective your parents were going to go see in Unova when they passed," Looker explained.

"So you've been looking into Lysandre ever since?" I asked.

"Precisely. Now to get to another matter; I see you've been doing some detective work on your own," Looker said.

I didn't respond.

"Well, you're an idiot," Looker went on.

"How so?" I asked.

"One, you got caught. Two, you got your friends involved. Three, you're still with your friends while the most dangerous man in all of the Kalos Region is wanting you 'out of the way'," Looker explained.

"Are you trying to say that I should just leave my friends?" I asked.

"Yes, exactly. It's too dangerous for them to be around you," Looker said.

"I'm sorry, but that's a no-can-do. Lysandre has already met Erin, so she's a target already. So are Serena and Calem now," I told him.

"And that is your fault," Looker said.

"Please leave. I have a really bad headache right now," I said.

"Alright, but remember what I told you, Mr. Kotoma," Looker said, walking out of the room.

"I will," I muttered to myself.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I was sitting in the lobby in the Pokémon Center with my Pokémon in their Pokéballs to rest. Erin was pacing back and forth behind me, trying to decide whether or not to say something. I saw Serena come out of where the medical rooms were and I got to my feet.

"Is he awake?" I asked.

"Yeah…," she responded, looking away from me.

I walked by her to the medical room Calem was at and walked in. He lay there as a nurse went over his vitals.

"Is he okay?" I asked her.

"He's fine," she said.

"And the… hypnosis?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"You'll have to find that out with time," the nurse said before leaving the room.

I looked at Calem and he stared back at me.

"Do you know who Spectra Flame is?" I asked him.

"She's some imaginary chick you made up," Calem responded.

I bit my tongue, turned my back on my friend, and left. Erin was just about to go into the room.

"Don't… he's still hypnotized…," I muttered.

"Oh no… what now?" she asked me.

"Now… now, I leave," I said.

I pushed past Erin and walked toward the room I rented. Erin of course followed me.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"There is no 'we', Erin. Calem got brainwashed because of me. You were sexually assaulted because of me. I need to leave before one of you get killed," I told her.

"Mako, don't do this. Don't push your friends away," Erin said.

"Goodbye, Erin…," I muttered, going into the room.

I closed the door behind me, but Erin was quick to break in.

"I'm not going to let you just go off on your own, Mako," she said.

"Erin… leave," I muttered.

"No. We're in this together. I'm willing to put my life on the line to help you put Lysandre away," Erin said.

"I'm not!" I barked, turning on her.

She looked at me and I looked at her.

"I'm not willing to lose you," I told her.

"It's my life, Mako. You can't decide for me," Erin countered.

"I _can _keep you safe," I said.

I stepped toward her, twisted both of her arms behind her back, and shoved her against the wall.

"Mako!" Erin snapped, kicking off the wall, and shoving me into the other one.

She got out of my grip and saw the zip ties I had in my hand.

"I'm not going to let you follow me. I'll get far enough away before you'd get out of the ties," I told her.

"Mako, damn it, are you insane?" Erin asked me.

I ignored her.

"I don't want to hurt you," I said.

"Neither do I, but I'm not into bondage," Erin responded, clenching her fists.

I walked toward her and she punched me a couple times in the stomach.

"Stay back," she told me, moving toward the door.

"Promise me you'll let me go," I said.

"Never; I'm not going to let you do this alone," Erin said.

I rushed her, using my larger frame to shove her into the door. Erin fought back, stomped on my foot, and then slammed the back of her head into my chin. That hurt and I backed away.

"You can't fight me, Mako. You're not willing to hurt me," Erin said.

I walked away from her and sat at the end of the bed.

"That police officer who talked to me; he was the detective my parents were going to go meet," I told her.

"Oh…," Erin said, walking over.

"Yeah, he said I was an idiot for getting caught and putting you all at risk," I went on.

"Mako, we all chose to help you. We sort of knew the risks and we still chose to help you," Erin said, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Yes, but after all that's happened, I just don't want any of you to get more hurt," I said.

"Mako, we're going to be fine," Erin said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I just wanted to go on a journey to be honest. I should've just taken the money you all got me for my birthday," I said, chuckling a bit.

Erin smiled slightly and leaned into me.

"This journey has been turmoil after turmoil from the very start. The Beedrill, Spectra, Lysandre, and…," I muttered.

"And what?" Erin asked.

"And us…," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We both pretty much admitted to have feelings for each other and we've done nothing… _nothing_ about it," I said.

"Mako, there are more important things happening right now than our feelings," Erin said.

"_You're _the most important thing to me, Erin," I told her.

Erin was a bit taken back by the statement and a blush crept over her cheeks.

"So to me… there is nothing more important than you," I went on.

I got to my feet and left Erin sitting at the end of the bed. I got to the door and stood there, facing it. After a moment of silence between the two of us, I turned back to Erin, and walked over hurriedly. She stood to her feet in an instant and that just made it easier.

Our lips met each other's and my arm wrapped around the curve of her waist. We fell onto the bed together, me on top, and the kissing got hungrier. I slid my hand out from beneath her and hiked a leg up, rubbing down her bare skin to the fabric of her short shorts. Erin caught my side with her other leg and put me on my back before straddling my lap. She began unbuttoning my dress shirt while continuing the kiss. My hand traced over her rear to the small of her back and pulled her shirt up to where her bra was. She had just got my dress shirt off and I broke the kiss to get out of it completely. Erin straightened up on my lap and took her own shirt off. I took the chance to flip her onto her back and distract her with more kissing.

This was a ruse. The entire conversation about our feelings toward one another was a ruse and I felt terrible for it. I had to do it, though. I had to.

I had tied a zip tie around the bed post and got Erin's wrist into it, tightening it. I got up from the bed and her as she realized what had happened.

"You did all that just to tie me to the bed and leave!?" she shouted the question.

"I'm sorry," I said, tying her other wrist to the opposite side of the bed post.

"You asshole!" Erin snapped, trying to kick me in the testicles.

"It had to be done. I need to continue my journey alone. Keep an eye on Calem, protect Serena, and stay away from me," I told her.

"Mako! Mako, get back here and untie me so I can kick your ass!" Erin shouted.

I grabbed my belongings and slung my pack onto my shoulders. I lost my dress shirt but my black undershirt would suffice. There was no way in Hell I was going anywhere near Erin.

"I'm sorry…," I apologized to her again as I walked out the door.

I closed it and could still hear her screaming curses from inside. I sighed and walked out of the Pokémon Center. I then began running down Rivière Walk toward the mountains in the distance, putting as much space between Erin and me as possible. The sun was starting to set. My day had been wasted by fighting and unconsciousness and betrayal. I needed to get away from everyone, but little did I know; someone was following me. I couldn't see her smirk from the nearby trees.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

I had just gotten into a cave system called Zubat Roost. It was dark outside and even darker in the cave. I had trouble seeing anything and soon enough, I tripped over a rock. I lay there on the cold, hard ground for several minutes before pushing myself back to my feet.

"Damn, I wish Serena was here so Fennekin could help me make a torch," I muttered.

I pulled out my Xtransceiver and used the screen to somewhat light my way. I was so glad to find out the cave was just a short walk to get to Muraille Coast.

I caught the whiff of the sea and moonlight illuminated the whole mountainside. It was peaceful. I looked at my Xtransceiver and ignored the missed calls and messages from Serena. Instead, I sent her a message telling her where Erin was and that I needed some space for a while. I turned the device off and pocketed it.

I then set up my tent and climbed into it. I needed some sleep. I was exhausted. Unfortunately, I found myself unable to sleep. All I could think about was what I had just done to Erin.

"She's going to kill me. I am a dead man walking," I told myself.

A lightning strike nearby caught my attention and I looked out my tent to see that it was starting to rain.

"Thanks Arceus," I muttered bitterly.

I went back into the tent; which was thankfully waterproof, and lay back down. Then I heard a loud sneeze from outside my tent and I stuck my head out it once more to see Spectra standing there rubbing her nose, wearing clothes only an insane person would wear out in this weather, so since it was Spectra… yeah, you get it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her bitterly.

"Catching pneumonia. Can I please share your tent with you until the rain stops?" Spectra asked.

"No," I said, closing my tent flap.

"I saved you from those Beedrill!" Spectra exclaimed from outside the tent.

I got out of the tent and glared down at her.

"You also knocked me out, stripped me, stole from me, sexually assaulted my friend, and brainwashed my other friend," I pointed out angrily.

"Heh… so you've been keeping track of me?" Spectra asked.

I grabbed her by the throat and pushed her into the mountainside.

"Give me a reason I don't throw you off that cliff over there," I growled.

Rain was hitting the both of us and a low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Because… you're not a… killer," Spectra said, managing to get my hand off her throat.

"You're helping one," I muttered, walking back to my tent.

"Yeah… against my own will," Spectra muttered, rubbing her throat.

"What was that?" I asked, turning back to her.

"What does it matter? You'd never believe me," Spectra said.

"Most likely," I agreed.

I looked at her as her silver hair hung drenched over her face. I don't know what came over me at that second; it was probably since I was going to die anyway at the hands of Erin, but I felt sorry for Spectra. Here she was in a white t-shirt, drenched from the rain so her black bra was showing through, and a pair of black short shorts. She was also shivering. It was like a commercial of all the Pokémon abandoned at the Pokémon Daycares by IV Trainers.

"You can stay in my tent," I told her.

Spectra looked up at me, silver eyes widened in shock.

"Until it stops raining," I told her.

I went back into the tent and Spectra followed me in. She sat at one side, squeezing the water out of her hair, and I sat on the other side.

"Here," I said, handing her a blanket.

"Thank you," she said meekly in a way that made her sound innocent.

I knew she was far from it.

"Did you hypnotize Calem?" I asked her.

"No. It wasn't me. I mean, the Malamar used isn't mine. My only Pokémon is Sparx," Spectra said.

"Your Pikachu?" I asked.

"Mhmm," Spectra hummed, nodding.

"What did you mean before? When you said you're helping Lysandre against your will?" I asked.

"I told you… it doesn't matter," Spectra responded.

"Try me. Maybe I'll be merciful with my opinion of you," I said.

"He has my brother hostage," Spectra revealed, wrapping herself in the blanket.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know whether to believe her or just take it as another lie.

"Thank you…," Spectra said, breaking me from my thoughts, "For letting me come into your tent… I know it probably doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you and your friends… I… I just want my brother back."

I saw a lone tear fall from her eye and then Spectra lay down with her back toward me.

"Damn…," I muttered under my breath.

I _really _know how to get myself into quite the predicament.

_Page Break_

I never went to sleep that night and I never woke Spectra up from her sleep even after it had stopped raining. I sat there, staring at my knees, and thinking of what to do. I heard a tired groan come from Spectra and she turned.

"It stopped raining," she stated.

"It stopped hours ago," I responded.

"And yet I'm still here. Heh, I'm starting to think I'm wearing off on you," she said with a slight smirk.

"Like a rash," I said mockingly.

Spectra smiled a little bit more.

"I guess I'll leave," she said.

"Actually, if you want to, you can join me as I make my way down to Ambrette Town," I said.

"Really now? You want me to stay?" Spectra asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, it beats traveling alone, and this way I can see if you're really telling the truth about your brother," I said.

"I think you just want some new booty since you got rid of Red," Spectra said.

"Trust me, if we were the last two people on Earth, I'd fuck a Magikarp before you," I said.

Spectra helped me put my tent away and she dressed into some dryer clothes. I did the same thing and put on my black trench coat and a pair of jeans. Spectra came out wearing a white front-tied crop top and a pair of black pants.

"Do these pants make my butt look big?" Spectra asked, shaking her hips in front of me.

I rolled my eyes and shouldered my pack. We started our descent.

"It should take us a couple hours to get down to Ambrette Town," I stated.

"Okay," Spectra responded, not making any of her usual quips.

"That gives us some time to talk. I want to know more about you," I said.

"I'm just a simple girl from a small town in Unova," Spectra said.

"Bullshit," I responded.

"It's true. I was innocent. I was good. But then Lysandre and his goons in red kicked down my door and took my brother and me," Spectra said.

I remained quiet as Spectra continued her story. She was about to continue when a sudden rumbling noise caught my attention. I looked up the mountain and several us-sized boulders were rolling down toward us.

"Watch out!" I shouted, pushing Spectra out of the way.

There was no way I was going to get out of the way of the incoming boulders now; however. I was about to become a Mako pancake.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"MAKO!" I heard Spectra scream from the ground, concern in her voice.

I guess she cared enough about me that she didn't want to see my flattened. That's something, right? Does it matter since I'm about to be flattened?

The boulders were about to hit me when out of nowhere, a Pokémon launched its small body through all of the boulders, pulverizing them all into pebbles. I was littered in dust and dirt and looked as the Pokémon landed in front of me. I pulled out my Pokédex as Spectra appeared beside me in shock.

"Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon. Its well-developed neck muscles and iron-like head can smash boulders into pieces," my Pokédex stated.

"No shit," I muttered, looking at the Bagon.

Bagon is a bipedal, blue, reptilian Pokémon with a large, round snout, triangular eyes, yellow, circular ears similar to reptiles, and a yellow lower jaw with two teeth protruding upwards. Three thick, gray ridges cover the top of its head, and continue downwards to cover its neck as well. There is a triangular patch of yellow on its underside. It has stubby, digitless arms and short legs with two toes on each foot.

_You two Pokémon Trainers_, he asked.

"He is more than me," Spectra responded.

_Alright, I challenge you to a battle_, Bagon said.

"Kind of odd; a Pokémon challenging a Trainer to a battle," I said, grabbing Froakie's Pokéball.

_You got a problem with me_, Bagon asked.

"Not at all. Let's go, Froakie!" I called out.  
>Froakie appeared and immediately glared at Spectra.<p>

_What is __she__ doing here_, he asked.

"She's traveling with us momentarily. We have a battle right now though, so I'll explain later," I said.

Froakie nodded, trusting me, and turned back to Bagon.

"Froakie, use Pound!" I called out.

Froakie jumped up and slammed his fist down onto Bagon's head, but that caused the Water-type to jump back, waving his hand in pain. Bagon then slammed into Froakie head-first, delivering a powerful Headbutt.

"Froakie, are you okay?" I asked him as he pulled himself to his feet.

_No_, he groaned.

He was just being dramatic… I hope.

"Froakie, use Bubble!" I called out.

Froakie fired a multitude of bubbles at Bagon, who took the attack, and then ran forward for another Headbutt.

"Jump up and use Water Pulse!" I called out.

Froakie jumped over Bagon and launched a ball of water down at the Dragon-type. Bagon looked up and fired a stream of yellow fire from his mouth, breaking the Water Pulse apart and hitting Froakie hard. He hit the ground and static enveloped his small body.

"Froakie!" I called out.

"That was Dragonbreath. It can paralyze an opponent," Spectra told me.

_Is that all you got_, Bagon asked.

"Froakie… come on, you can do it, bud!" I called out to him.

Froakie pulled himself back to his feet and then began to glow. He was evolving. He grew taller and his skin got darker. His Frubble extended out into a hood-like form and the glowing stopped. I pulled out my Pokédex for the new Pokémon.

"Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. It can throw bubble-covered pebbles with precise control, hitting empty cans up to a hundred feet away," my Pokédex stated.

Frogadier is a dark blue frog-like Pokémon with a light blue underside. Its eyes have yellow sclera, and it has a white bubble scarf. It has dark blue hands and toes, and white circular fingers.

"Awesome, you evolved," I said.

_Yup, now let's end this_, Frogadier said.

"Agreed. Quick Attack!" I called out.

Frogadier practically teleported to Bagon and slammed the small Dragon-type into the ground.

"Now use, Lick to send him skyward!" I called out.

Frogadier licked Bagon, sending him tumbling up into the air.

"End it with Water Pulse!" I called out.

Frogadier formed the ball of water in between his hands and fired it up at Bagon. It engulfed him entirely and pulsating blasts of energy bombarded him from all sides. Frogadier jumped back as Bagon crashed into the ground.

"Go Pokéball!" I called out, throwing a Pokéball at the Bagon.

It opened, but didn't engulf Bagon inside. The Pokéball returned to me and Bagon got to his feet.

_I'm another Trainer's Pokémon you moron_, Bagon told me.

"Who's your Trainer then?" I asked in disbelief.

"Bagon! Where did you go!?" a burly man called out as he came running over.

He saw Bagon battered and bruised and then looked at me.

"Why were you hurting my poor Bagon!?" he asked me.

"He challenged me to a battle," I responded frantically.

Bagon nodded in agreement and ran to his Trainer.

"I thought he was a wild Pokémon," I told the man.

"Well he isn't. He's my Bagon," the man said.

"Sorry, dude, but maybe you should keep an eye on your Pokémon better," I said.

"Hmph," the man huffed and walked away with Bagon.

I sweat-dropped and looked at Frogadier.

"At least you evolved," I said.

Frogadier nodded and tried jumping on my shoulder, but his larger size sent me tumbling onto the ground.

"You can't do that anymore," I said.

I looked over where I had last seen Spectra and saw that the silver-haired oddity had disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" I questioned.

I immediately checked my bag and pockets, but discovered everything was still there.

"Well, so much for finding out if she was telling the truth," I muttered.

I got back to my feet and returned Frogadier to his Pokéball before heading back down the mountain toward Ambrette Town.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Ambrette Town was a small mountainside town with an aquarium boasting many Water-type Pokémon. It also had a Laboratory for the fossils found in nearby caves.

I walked into the Pokémon Center and gave the nurse my Pokémon so that they may be healed. I looked at my Xtransceiver during that and turned the device on. It immediately blew up with texts and missed call notifications from Erin and Serena. I read some texts from Erin, scrolling past the ones where she's angrily berating me, and found one that was a bit calmer.

"Mako, I hope you're doing okay in your little mission. I've calmed down a little bit and I understand your stupid decision to do this alone but you need to realize that I chose to be by your side through this whole thing. I knew the risk and I am willing to take them. I love you… Alright, I love you and I want you to come back or call me and tell me what city you're in. Calem lashed out at me; he's still brainwashed, so I left him and Serena at the Battle Chateau. Please call me," I read the text.

I sighed and turned my Xtransceiver off. My Pokémon were then healed and I got the three Pokéballs. I also rented a room for the night just in case I needed to stay in Ambrette Town for too long. Part of me wanted to let Erin catch up with me. If she left the Battle Chateau, then she'd only be a day behind me.

"Mako," Erin said behind me as she walked into the Pokémon Center.

I turned and saw her standing there. I guess I was wrong about her being a day away.

"Um… hi?" I responded awkwardly.

Erin narrowed her green eyes and stormed over. She grabbed me by my ear and dragged me over to the room I had just rented.

"Ow! Ow!" I complained along the way.

Erin unlocked the door while keeping a grasp on my ear. She opened the door and dragged me inside before forcibly pushing me away from her. Erin slammed the door shut and locked it.

"You tie me half-naked to a bed and leave me there and all you have to say to me is 'um… hi'?" Erin asked angrily.

"I'm sorry," I said to her.

She stormed over and kneed me in the crotch. I fell to my knees and she pretty much backhanded me after that.

"I forgive you," she said, using her foot to push me over onto my back.

Then she lay down on the bed and turned the television on while I groaned on the floor.

After I recovered from my injuries, I got to my feet and looked at Erin nervously.

"I'm not going to hurt you Mako," she told me.

"How did you catch up to me?" I asked.

"You didn't get that far and when you're a raging inferno a fury like I was, you move fast," Erin said.

I smirked a bit.

"I can honestly say I missed you," I said.

"Don't get sweet with me, asshole, you and I are still not that okay," Erin warned.

"I thought you forgave me?" I questioned.

"I did. Doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you," Erin said.

I rolled my eyes and then a knock came at the door. I walked over to it and looked through the peephole. Standing outside was Spectra Flame.

"Who is it?" Erin asked, appearing beside me.

"Um…," I responded and then Erin opened the door.

"Hi," Spectra said, waving at the two of us.

Erin got into a fighting stance and glared at Spectra.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"I need to talk to Mako," Spectra said.

"What's up, Spectra?" I asked, moving in between her and Erin.

"Wait, what? Why are so casual about her being here?" Erin asked.

"Long story, tell you later," I said.

"Yes, I'm sure you're used to feeling ignorant in a situation, Red," Spectra said, flashing a smirk.

"I'm gonna kill her," Erin growled, trying to get passed me.

"Erin, go sit down; I'll talk to Spectra," I ordered her.

"No," Erin said, crossing her arms.

"Ignore her, Spectra. What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked her.

"Ignore me? Really?" Erin asked.

"My brother is in Glittering Cave," Spectra said.

"Is her brother as crazy as she is?" I heard Erin mutter.

"Why is he there?" I asked.

"Because he knows a lot about fossils and how to restore them. The people who took him and I are after anything of value. Fossils are valuable and Glittering Cave has a lot of them. Please Mako, I might be able to get my brother back, but I can't do it alone," Spectra explained.

"I'll help you," I said immediately.

"You'll do what? You'll help her? _Her_? You'll. Help. Her? Erin asked in disbelief.

"I'll meet you in front of the Pokémon Center in ten minutes. Let me just talk with Erin," I told Spectra.

She nodded and walked away. I closed the door and turned to an incredulous Erin.

"What the hell happened?" Erin asked.

"She followed me after I left you at the Battle Chateau," I said.

"Figures," Erin commented.

"It was raining and she didn't have a tent," I went on.

"Oh Arceus! Did you sleep with her!?" Erin asked accusingly.

"I did not fall asleep. We did not have sex," I said.

"But you let the bitch that robbed us, stripped you, _assaulted me_, and _brainwashed Calem_ into the same tent as you?" Erin asked just to clarify things.

"Erin, listen to me. I know you don't like her…," I said, but yet again, she interrupted.

"I _loathe _her," she said.

"_LISTEN TO ME_!" I shouted at her.

"Alright… I'm listening," Erin said.

"She and her brother were kidnapped by Lysandre," I said.

"Did your new buddy tell you that?" Erin asked skeptically.

"Yes. I know I shouldn't believe her and that going to Glittering Cave with her might be a trap, but I got to know. Lysandre _murdered _my parents and made it look like an act of Arceus; he could have just as easily kidnapped a couple of people," I said.

"Alright. I'm going with the both of you. I don't trust her, I don't like her, but I trust you," Erin said.

"Thank you," I said.

"And if she flirts with you _or me_ for that matter, I'm going to break her fucking legs," Erin said.

**Author's Note: I apologize for the lengthy break between chapters. January was not a good month for me and I have been either too depressed or too stressed to write. This is me trying to get back into the swing of things. **


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Erin and I met Spectra outside the Pokémon Center.

"So is your girlfriend coming with us, Mako?" Spectra asked.

"Only to keep an eye on you," Erin said.

"Well take a _good _look," Spectra said, twirling around.

"Hey. I want you two to play nice. I don't want to be a scratching post for a pair of Meowth," I said.

"Tell her," Erin and Spectra said, pointing at each other.

"Arceus give me strength…," I muttered.

We walked southeast toward the gate leading to Spikes Passage, the Route in between Ambrette Town and Glittering Cave. It was quite rough terrain, created by Rhyhorn Racers, and it needed a rental Rhyhorn to get across. We each got our own Rhyhorn and began the trek to Glittering Cave.

"Tell me about the people working for Lysandre, Spectra," I said.

"They're annoying. All they care about is fashion and money. But don't underestimate them; they're dangerous," Spectra said.

"Yeah, Mako, don't underestimate them," Erin said to me.

"I know you don't trust me Erin, but I'm telling the truth about my brother," Spectra said.

Erin remained quiet.

"And I'm sorry for what I've done to the both of you," Spectra said.

"We're here," I said, ignoring Spectra's apology.

We got to the end of Spikes Passage and got off the Rhyhorn. I pulled out my Pokédex before I forget to get the information on the Ground/Rock-type Pokémon.

"Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokémon. Strong, but not too bright, this Pokémon can shatter even a skyscraper with its charging Tackles," my Pokédex said.

"Thank you Rhyhorn," I told them.

We then walked into Glittering Cave together. It was dark in the cave and luminous moss glowed emerald green on the walls, giving us some light. With Spectra's information, there was supposed to be some back cavern where the fossils could be dug up under supervised guidance.

"Be careful, people have gotten lost in here before," Spectra said, walking straight.

We followed her down the path and then turned right.

"You sure we're going the right way?" Erin asked.

"Nope," Spectra said, popping the p.

"Ugh… Mako, she's trying to get us lost," Erin complained.

"Mako, she's distracting me from finding out where my kidnapped brother is," Spectra complained, obviously mocking Erin.

"Mako, she's mocking me," Erin complained.

"Mako, she's complaining again," Spectra complained.

"Mako, she's about to get a black eye," Erin said.

"Mako, she's about to get a busted lip," Spectra said, turning around.

"Mako, she's about to get a broken nose," Erin growled.

"Would you two just _shut up_?" I asked, growing tired of their bickering.

I sent out Frogadier.

"Frogadier, can you go scout on ahead and find out where the cavern is?" I asked him, pinching the bridge of my nose in vexation.

_Yes Mako, good luck with your girlfriends_, Frogadier joked, hopping off with blinding speed.

"Girlfriends?" Spectra questioned, giving me a look.

"Wait, what?" Erin asked in confusion.

"It was just Frogadier being an ass. Ignore it," I told both women.

I leaned against the wall of the cave and took out a granola bar from my pack. I tossed it at Spectra, who caught it easily, and pulled out two more for Erin and me.

"Now can we please just get to this back cavern without you too ripping me apart to get at each other?" I asked.

"Depends. Can she stop being an insufferable bitch?" Erin asked, crossing her arms.

"Your attempts at having us make amends with each other are futile, Mako. She's too childish to forgive someone," Spectra said.

"Yeah? Well at least I'm not a whore," Erin muttered, biting into her granola bar.

"Says the girl in booty shorts," Spectra countered.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, my voice echoing down the labyrinth of tunnels.

I glared at both of them. Erin kept quiet, but Spectra just looked away. I took a calming sigh and finished my granola bar.

There was a rumbling coming from down the cave and I got into the middle to see what was coming our way. Much to my dismay, it was four wild Rhyhorn and they looked pissed.

"Skiddo, use Tackle!" I shouted, sending my muscle out.

Skiddo appeared and took care of one of the charging Rhyhorn. I really regretted not sending Murkrow instead of Frogadier to scout on ahead.

"Mako!" I heard Erin scream.

I turned, seeing one of the Rhyhorn digging its feet into the ground and snorting at her.

"Shit," I swore, trying to move to protect her, but another Rhyhorn cut me off.

The Rhyhorn cornering Erin then charged, but out of nowhere, a blur of white slammed into the side of the Ground/Rock-type, and knocked it away.

"Good job, Sparx," Spectra said, appearing at Erin's side.

"Skiddo, use Vine Whip!" I shouted.

Skiddo sent both of his vines out to the two remaining Rhyhorn and slammed them together. The four Rhyhorn then ran off, giving up on the fight.

"Thanks Skiddo," I said, returning him to his Pokéball.

"You too, Sparx," Spectra said, returning her to her Pokéball.

Frogadier then came hopping over to us.

_What did I miss_, he asked.

"Tell ya later. Did you find the room?" I asked.

_Yep. Follow me_, Frogadier said.

We began following my Water-type Starter Pokémon down the cavern to where he had went to find the room.

"Hey," Erin said to Spectra.

"Hello," Spectra responded.

I kept an eye on the two of them in case they started fighting.

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me back there," Erin said under her breath as if the very thought of thanking Spectra caused her physical pain.

"No problem," Spectra said.

"Aww, look Frogadier, they're playing nice," I said.

_Dude, you're just asking for trouble_, Frogadier said.

As if on cue, both Erin and Spectra smacked me on either side of my head.

"I think I liked it better when you two were pulling hair and tearing each other's clothes off," I muttered.

We finally got to the back room, which had some mining equipment.

"Heh, alright, we're here," I said.

"Wait, shh… I hear voices," Spectra said in a hushed voice.

We crept down low and around a corner to another part of the cavern where three men in red suits were standing over a silver-haired man, who was slamming a pickaxe into the walls of the cavern.

"Argentum…," Spectra gasped.

Shit, she was telling the truth.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

I looked around the corner and tried weighing the odds. I couldn't tell if the men were armed; Pokémon or guns, and neither of us had numbers for our advantage. I sent Frogadier, Murkrow, and Skiddo out of their Pokéballs.

"What are you doing?" Spectra asked.

I glanced at Frogadier and smirked.

"We're being ninjas," I whispered.

Murkrow flew over the men in the red suits and Frogadier plunged his hands into his Frubble as Skiddo readied a Vine Whip.

"Now," I ordered.

Murkrow unleashed an Astonish onto one of the men, knocking him out, and disorientating the other two. Frogadier tossed a Frubble-covered pebble at a second man, knocking him out. Skiddo wrapped his vines around the legs of the third and final man before throwing him into the side of the wall, and knocking him out as well.

"And just like that, we're done here," I said.

Spectra ran passed me and went to her brother.

"Argentum, oh I'm so glad you're okay," she said, hugging him.

"Spectra? What are you doing here?" Argentum asked.

"I'm here to set you free. Mako, come here and help me with his cuffs," Spectra said.

As soon as Spectra had said my name, a red haze filled into Argentum's silver eyes.

"Purgatory, destroy the target," Argentum said in a droning voice, sending out a Pokémon.

I pulled out my Pokédex really quick.

"Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper," my Pokédex stated.

Argentum then grabbed a Key Stone hanging around his neck and pressed it, causing the Houndoominite embedded into Purgatory's leather collar to glow. The ridges on its back thickened, and it gained additional, bone-like rings around the base of its tail. The rings on its tail had small spikes on top, causing them to resemble vertebrae. The ridge at the base of Purgatory's neck is longer and curved forward towards its shoulders. Instead of a band with a skull pendant, there was a large, toothed structure around its neck. This bone-like formation had two large spikes on either side and three pointed teeth on the bottom. Purgatory's horns now pointed straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle. The two bands on its hind legs had vanished, and those on its forelegs were broken in the front. Its claws were a dark red and the tip of its tail is now split down the middle.

"Oh Arceus… Mega Evolution," I muttered.

"Flamethrower," Argentum ordered, pointing directly at me.

Purgatory unleashed a powerful stream of fire right at me, but at the last second, Frogadier jumped in between the attack and I with a Water Pulse already formed. The flames evaporated the Water Pulse and knocked Frogadier into me. We both hit the ground together.

"Argentum, stop! He's a friend!" Spectra cried out, grabbing her brother's arm.

Argentum shoved her away, causing her to stumble onto the floor, and began to stalk forward with Purgatory.

"Dark Pulse," Argentum ordered.

Purgatory fired a beam of pulsating dark energy at me, but Skiddo pulled both Frogadier and me out of the way.

"Erin, get out of here!" I shouted as I got to my feet.

"Flamethrower," Argentum ordered.

Once more, Purgatory fired a stream of flames at me, but Murkrow and Frogadier battled it back together with an Astonish and a Water Pulse, causing an explosion to fill smoke in between us.

Skiddo then came charging through the smoke, slamming head-first into Purgatory, but only causing the Dark/Fire-type to skid back a couple of inches.

"Crunch," Argentum ordered.

Purgatory grabbed Skiddo around the collar and threw the Grass-type into the side of the wall, causing some of it to crumble away, and a Fossil to fall out.

"End the pest with Flamethrower," Argentum ordered emotionlessly, pointing at Skiddo.

"No!" I shouted, running in between the attack and my Pokémon as the stream of fire exited from Purgatory's mouth.

"Fluffy, use Protect!" Spectra called out, sending a Pokémon out.

It flew in front of me and sent up an energy barrier around Skiddo and me. The Flamethrower was split apart and Skiddo and I were saved. Spectra then stepped in between her brother and me, glaring intently at him.

"Argentum, stop this _now_!" she ordered.

She pulled a Key Stone attached to a necklace from her cleavage and activated the Altarianite embedded into the leather collar around the Pokémon's neck. Both began to glow and the Dragon/Flying-type became much fluffier in addition to becoming a Dragon/Fairy-type.

"Flamethrower," Argentum ordered.

"Dragon Pulse!" Spectra cried out, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Purgatory breathed out another stream of fire as Fluffy sent a dragon-shaped pulse of energy at it. The attacks met in the middle of them and the Dragon Pulse broke through, striking Purgatory.

"Team Flare, retreat!" the three men that had been knocked out shouted in unison, appearing around Argentum and Purgatory.

They were then teleported away by an unseen Psychic-type Pokémon. Spectra stood there in the smoking cavern with her Mega Altaria hovering beside her. The Dragon/Fairy-type began to glow and reverted back to its original form before being returned to its Pokéball by its silent owner.

"Spectra…," I said, walking over with my Pokémon returned to their Pokéballs.

Erin stood nearby with her hands over her mouth at the battle.

"I'm sorry… I should've known he would've been hypnotized… I'm sorry… Arceus, I'm so sorry Mako," Spectra began to sob, looking at me as tears fell down her face.

I pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"Shh," I attempted to hush her, "It's okay… we're going to save him."

Spectra began to break down in my arms, her cries echoing throughout the cave.

"We should leave," I told Erin as I supported Spectra.

She nodded in agreement and was about to head out of the cavern when the fallen Fossil caught her eye.

"Wait up," she said, running over.

She grabbed the Fossil and then noticed another had fallen out as well. She picked that one up and we began our departure from Glittering Cave.


End file.
